Rumores
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: SEMI-AU/CONJUNTO DE DRABBLES - Los titulares de las revistas son claros con lo que quieren decir, sobre todo si tratan sobre rumores de personas famosas. Paris es inundado por ellos, gracias al amarillismo y el acoso de paparazzis que sin saberlo ayudarán a que una historia de amor comience. - ADRINETTE
1. ¡Adrien Agreste ha encontrado a su musa

《¡Adrien Agreste ha encontrado a su musa!》

.

Para cualquier modelo, ser acosado por los medios era algo de cada día. Después de varios años llevando aquella vida no le resultaba extraño; lo único que pedía era que no se acercaran demasiado pues estaba preparándose para su graduación de la preparatoria junto a toda su clase.  
Su cabeza estaba llena de exámenes y trabajos finales, sin contar sus actividades extracurriculares que también debía cumplir. Todas esas tareas le agotaban al máximo, pero hubo un dulce ángel que le tendió la mano (aunque este tuvo que se arrojado a la tierra por su mejor amiga).

.

– A-Adrien. – Le llamó antes de salir de clases como una forma de pedirle que se quedara un momento tras la salida de sus compañeros.

– Dime. – Respondió al llamado justo cuando el último de sus compañeros salió. – ¿En qué soy útil?

– ¡Ah! – Ella se sorprendió por su actuar. – T-te he visto cansado estos días y yo... Bueno... Quería... ¡Quiero! Quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda con tus trabajos finales.

– No te preocupes Marinette, estoy bien así.

– ¡Acéptalo por favor! –Rogó la jovencita con sus palmas juntas frente a su pecho y con realizando una sencilla reverencia con su cabeza. – Prometo no defraudarte.

.

Una luz cegó por un momento al rubio que enseguida notó a un fotógrafo fuera del aula, el cual se maldecía por ser tan idiota a deja su cámara con flash automático. ¿Es que acaso no lo podían dejar en paz? Poco faltaba para que le acosaran también en el retrete.

Su mente se iluminó por un segundo. Tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas, de mayor tamaño, para besarlas en forma de aceptación.

.

– Esta bien. – Sonrió el varón. – Aceptaré tu propuesta.

– ¡Gracias! – Brincó la joven feliz.

– No, gracias a ti. – Tragó saliva lentamente. – Pero con una condición.

.

Su vista se posó a la puerta de acceso donde se notaba una grabadora de mano.

.

– Dime.

– Conviértete en mi musa, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

.

Realizó nuevamente la acción de besar una zona de la muchacha para hacerle reaccionar a ella y controlar su propio nerviosismo.

Por dentro la joven sufría una conmoción, miles de gritos mentales surgían en su cabeza y su corazón bombeaba a todo lo que daba. Un pedido así por alguien que trabajaba en la industria de la moda era algo serio, ya que una norma moral de aquellas solicitudes era la de inspirar de diversas formas al prójimo. Era un pedido tan exclusivo que no lo asimiló del todo, sólo asintió con la sonrisa más grande que sus labios le permitieron, mientras escuchaba a su compañero susurrando a su oído, con voz grave un: _"No te decepcionaré."_

Por un segundo, Marinette sintió desfallecer.


	2. ¿Quién es la musa de Adrien Agreste?

《¿Quién es la musa de Adrien Agreste?》

.

La pena invadió a la jovencita de descendencia franco-china al leer la nota que Alya le había enviado pidiendo una explicación, ¿la razón? No era que no le hubiese contado, después de todo no habían pasado ni dos horas de aquello, sino que llevaba un rato recibiendo e-mails y llamadas pidiendo información de la aspirante de modas.

Gracias al _Ladyblog,_ los parisinos podían acceder a los datos de contacto de la morena. Ahora notaba que eso no había sido tan buena idea como antes le pareció.

.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! – Rogaba por el perdón de su amiga al iniciar una llamada telefónica.

– Calma, no es para tanto. Lo interesante será cuando descubran el negocio de tus padres. – Comentó algo bromista su amiga castaña al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡No! – Chilló la azabache dando vueltas en su cuarto. – No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

– Tranquila, no te comerán.

– ¡Marinette! – Le llamaron desde la panadería que estaba en el primer piso de su hogar.

– ¡Ups! Mejor te dejo atender, adiós.

.

Su mejor amiga no le permitió decir nada más, por lo que de forma resignada tuvo que bajar y atender el llamado de sus progenitores.

Apenas bajo y encontró a tres personas además de sus padres: la primera persona era la madre de Manon que solicitaba un pastel para el cumpleaños de su hija, el segundo era Theo quien visualizaba los postres para decidir una compra, y finalmente esta Adrien platicando seriamente con su madre.  
Recién la vieron bajar, Sabine y Tom dijeron que tenía permiso. Ella no entendió, aun así aceptó la blanca mano de su compañero que la invitaba a salir fuera con él.

.

– ¡Nos vemos!

.

Fueron sus últimas palabras audibles antes de salir de la tienda, siendo arrastrada a la limusina Agreste.

Lo que Marinette no notó fue a la madre de Manon y a Theo tomando nota en sus celulares desde antes de la llegada del chico de ojos esmeralda, además de las fotos in fraganti al subir al costoso vehículo en que ahora viajaba con el chico de sus sueños.

.

– ¿A dónde vámos? – Cuestionó apenada la joven de coletas.

– Iremos a ver a mi padre. – Le sonrió él con confianza. – Quiere conocerte.

– ¿A mí? Ga-Gabriel Agreste, ¿quiere conocerme a mí?

– Claro. – Guiñó el chico. – Conoce tu talento también como yo. Está de acuerdo con esta proposición y me apoyará ampliamente con esta idea.

– ¿Esta idea? E-explícate por favor.

– Aun no, mi querida musa. – Se atrevió a tocar coquetamente el mentón de su amiga. – Todo lo verás al llegar.

– Pe-pero. – Los nervios invadían a la fémina.

– No. – Volvió a negar. – Así son las cosas.


	3. La musa tiene nombre: Marinette Dupain-C

La musa tiene nombre: Marinette Dupain-Cheng》

.

El tráfico en las calles de París era terrible, lo que llevó a Marinette a un micro ataque de histeria al ver todos los titulares que había en línea sobre ella y su amigo. Le sorprendía lo rápido que eran los medios actualmente, preocupándole que ahora su vida privada ya no fuera tan... Privada.  
Le mostró alguna de las cosas a su compañero de clases, que solo reía divertido por los rumores que los involucraban. Él aclaró que era algo natural que pasaba.

.

– Si quieres que pare podemos dejar esto de lado.

– ¡N-no! – Sus manos se agitaban frenéticamente. – Es solo que... No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de atención.

– Lo siento.

– No tienes por qué disculparte. – La fémina sonrió dulcemente. – A pesar de todo esto es una nueva aventura. Es un placer para mí ser de ayuda para ti, alguien que llevo admirando por tanto tiempo.

– ¿Admirarme? – El joven estaba sorprendido.

.

 _Admiración, el primer paso._

.

Las sonrisas de ambos eran dulces, únicas en complicidad. Por qué no solo ella lo admiraba por sus virtudes y cualidades, él también lo hacía pero a su manera.

Marinette siempre lo observaba y en su mente los llenaba de flores. Aquel varón del que llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada era humilde a pesar de su cuna de procedencia, un caballero noble para con los demás, alguien que respetaba a otros a pesar de que no fuesen la mejores personas y, aun más, apreciaba los esfuerzos y el trabajo de otros.

Por otro lado Adrien aunque su mirada no se encontraba fija en la muchacha, notaba en otros el cariño y comprensión que les entregaba de forma desinteresada, en la escuela veía su esfuerzo por mejora el ambiente para él y sus compañeros, escuchaba sus palabras honestas, y por sobre todo observaba su extraordinario sentido de justicia e igualdad.

En un santiamén ya se encontraban fuera de un sencillo _atelier_ , ¿era ahí donde sucedería la magia?  
Bajaron por cuidado y entraron enseguida al sitio de fachada sobria. El hijo del dueño estaba maravillado por la expresión de la parisina, ya que no se esperaba lo que encontraría dentro. Las paredes estaban repletas de fotos de modelos con la ropa de Gabriel Agreste, pero destacaban más las de su primogénito y las de una mujer que supuso era su esposa; al fondo había toda clase de ropa y accesorios; finalmente, justo al centro, se encontraba el diseñador acoplando una prenda a una esbelta modelo de piel canela. Al parecer era parte de su nueva colección.

.

– Buenas tardes. – Saludó el mayor sin observarlos directamente. – En especial a usted, señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

– Un placer, señor Gabriel Agreste.  
– El placer es mío.


	4. ¿Musa de padre e hijo?

《¿Musa de padre e hijo?》

.

Ambos hombres observaban a la chica que se encontraba en el medio del salón, un punto que le permitía observar mejor todo el amplio lugar. El hombre menor se atrevió a tomarle del hombre y la dirigió frente a su progenitor que le dio señas a la modelo de cambiarse de ropa pues habían terminado.

.

– Al parecer, señorita, aprecia en demasía los artículos de esta habitación. – Celebró Gabriel.

– ¡Claro! – Giró su mirada a ver al par Agreste. – ¡Esto es un sueño!

– Espero que a partir de ahora disfrute cada tarde que Adrien la traiga.

– ¿Cómo?

– Bueno... – El mencionado ahora debía explicar todo. – Le pedí a mi padre que fueras el centro de mi primera colección. La haré en conjunto con él.

– ¡Es maravilloso Adrien!

– Lo sé. – Tragó pesadamente. Estaba nervioso. – Tú serás la inspiración principal.

.

Su compañera palideció ante la frase que revelaba por qué la estaba llamando su musa. Era probable que esto también significara que tendría que modelar cada prenda. Aunque no era algo para lo que ella creía no tener talento, se compuso y asintió con tan enorme sonrisa que ambos hombres presentaron un rubor apenas perceptible; Marinette tenía esa magia que hipnotizaba a cualquiera que la viera feliz.

Gabriel se tomó la libertad de sacar las hojas de diseño que tenía hechas con las ideas de su hijo. Cada prenda era ideal para el otoño que se acercaba.

.

– La colección será presentada en agosto, antes de que comencemos la universidad. – Comunicó el joven.

– ¡Sí!

.

Ella se enamoró de cada idea, de cada dibujo y cada diseño que estaban trabajando padre e hijo, aun cuando apenas eran cuatro de los diez esperados. Eran diferentes entre sí, además de representar la moda casual juvenil.

La tarde avanzaba y el diseñador buscó apresurar un poco las cosas o ambos chicos regresarían tarde a sus casas para concluír sus deberes. Pidió entonces que Marinette subiera al banquillo, donde antes estuvo la morena, para poder tomarle las medidas correspondientes.

Ella pensó que su ídolo sería quien registrara esos números, un pensamiento que compartió con Adrien que buscaba no estorbar. Pero no sería así.  
El hombre de cabello plata le colocó una cinta métrica alrededor del cuello y lo empujó al punto de acción. Su primogénito estaba nervioso y nuevamente compartía algo con Marinette.

.

– No te prepocupes, yo te guiaré. - Le anunció a su pupilo. – Lo mismo le digo, señorita Dupain.

.

El silencio invadió el atelier mientras las medidas de la chica eran tomadas por su amado. Gabriel los guiaba, pero eso no evitaba que recordara sus primeros trabajos textiles con su esposa; era como ver sus propios recuerdos desde otra perspectiva.

.

 _Pronto florecerá ese algo..._


	5. Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Aspirante a dise

《Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Aspirante a diseñadora》

Recién habían pasado dos días de su propuesta a Adrien y la toma de medidas para los trabajos del mismo, en ese tiempo no pararon los titulares sobre ellos pero si se redujeron, todo debido a que no lo había visto ya que se fue al campeonato distrital de esgrima.

La chica de ojos zafiro pudo finalizar, con mucho esfuerzo, tres trabajos para cada uno. Eso daba un total de seis; una cantidad considerable para una sola persona. Pero eso no le importaba. Dejó los más simples para el final y es por ello que ese domingo podía dedicarse al diseño de ropa.

Encendió su computador, tomó su tableta gráfica y no tardó en dar rienda suelta a su imaginación, la cual llevaba un buen tiempo sin ser explotada por completo y todo culpa de su pronta graduación. Comenzó con el trazo de distintos cuerpos: mujeres rollizas, regordetas, muy altas, hombres fornidos, escuálidos, adolescentes, personas maduras, niños y jóvenes. Todas las variables que ella podía recordar que tenía el cuerpo humano.

Justo al terminar fue diseñando prenda por prenda sobre cada maniquí digital. El tema de sus diseños y el nombre que llevaban era "primera vez". Era una tema explotable a su máxima capacidad y daba un aire de cosas completamente diferentes a cada uno de sus diseños.

Estaba tan metida en su trabajo, que no escuchó cuando Sabine Cheng subió a su habitación con la presentadora de noticias locales y su pequeña hija. No quisieron interrumpirla, pero eso permitió que tomaran nota de lo que tanto deseaba la estudiante.

Así como las tres mujeres subieron, volvieron a bajar. Ambas madres platicaron por un rato en la sala, mientras Manon jugaba con unos peluches que le había comprado su progenitora a Marinette. Nadie de esa casa sospechaba que la reportera también estuviese interesada en los rumores entre Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Rumores que no estaban tan alejados de la realidad si sus principales fuentes eran la joven, que muchas veces trabajaba para ella cuidando a su hija, y su amiga Sabine, la madre de la involucrada.

Claro que no lo hacía de mala forma o como si quisiera invadir la privacidad de aquel hogar. Sólo buscaba exclusivas y lograr aumentar los raitings para alcanzar un ascenso laboral. Además, ella conocía los sentimientos de la muchacha hacia el modelo. Esto podía ser ese trampolín para llegar a él.

Antes de que fuera la hora de la comida se retiró junto a su criatura. Llegando a casa publicó las notas que tenía sobre las aspiraciones de la muchacha, quien no tardó de ser avisada de ello y que su amigo había ganado la competencia.


	6. Musa y modelo: Equipo perfecto

《Musa y modelo: Equipo perfecto》

El lunes había llegado al fin. Para variar Marinette estaba llegando temprano a clases, producto de su emoción de ver a Adrien y platicar sobre los planes que este compartió días atrás; pero fue él quien llegó tarde. Entró al salón cuando todos estaban atentos a las clases, la profesora se dio cuenta de aquello, pero prefirió ignorarlo para continuar.

Tras una hora de clase, la mujer se giró sobre sí misma y pidió que se formaran parejas para trabajar en detalles de su graduación; mientras hacían eso llamó a Marinette con el motivo de darle las instrucciones necesarias. Ella se retiraría para completar algunas documentaciones que se les entregarían al finalizar el curso, y mientras tanto los alumnos se pondrían de acuerdo para la convivencia escolar de graduación, la fiesta de celebración y la ceremonia de clausura.

– Muy bien. – Llamó la tutora. – Le he dado las instrucciones a Marinette. Ella irá guiando las votaciones y escuchándolo, además de ser quien tome la última palabra. - Se quedó pensando un instante. – Alya anotará todo en un documento que me proporcionará, pero necesito a alguien que escriba en la pizarra...  
– ¡Yo! – Adrien levantó la mano con una enorme sonrisa. – Estaría encantado.  
– Esta bien. – Dejó que el chico se colocara junto a Marinette. – Regresaré después del receso.

Aquella fémina salió del lugar, causando que al instante los murmullos aparecieran. Por un segundo la chica de coletas cruzó su mirada con su amigo, estaba embobada al verlo junto aunque no tan cerca como en el atelier de su padre.

– _¿Desde cuándo es tan alto?_ – Pensó hasta que él señalo al frente. – ¡Cierto!

– Demos inicio.

– Claro. – Aclaró su garganta y comenzó con la lista. – Necesitamos comenzar con la convivencia, será en la escuela y necesitamos saber quiénes asistirán.

Cada uno de los puntos fue tratado con calma, escuchando las propuestas de todos y sus sugerencias. Por algunos momentos todo empezaba a ser un pequeño desastre y discusiones entre todos, es ahí cuando el primogénito Agreste apoyaba a su musa sobreponiéndose a los demás.

Ese trabajo a la par hacía sonreír a sus amigos morenos, pero también causaba cierta molestia en una chica rubia y un joven pelirrojo. Aquello no era una novedad, pero esas actitudes estaban siendo notorias en ese momento al quejarse de todo lo que el par de alumnos, que estaban al frente, proponían.

Aun con esos tropiezos, ellos no permitieron que los asuntos de su graduación se retarasan. Las personas caprichosas no serían un obstáculo en ese momento y como testigo estaba el video de Nino.

Una exclusiva del maravilloso trabajo en equipo que realizaba aquella pareja...

 _¿Qué les parece si la nombramos de una vez?_


	7. Adrien Agreste: modelo y diseñador

《Adrien Agreste: modelo y diseñador》

Apenas terminaron de clases, el joven heredero Agreste se retiró a toda velocidad a su destino. No tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su musa por lo que le extendió una nota antes de partir.

Subió al automóvil que conducía su guardaespaldas y dieron marcha. En el camino el joven se puso a estudiar las notas que siempre procuraba escribir cada que su padre, u otra persona de la industria de la moda, le otorgaba explicaciones de todo tipo para sus futuro trabajos.

Sabía que no tenía las mismas habilidades de alguien como Marinette o su progenitor, pero estaba seguro que daría su mayor esfuerzo y más con la ayuda de ellos dos.

Hojeando ese mismo cuaderno encontró el primer trabajo en que se inspiró en su compañera, justo fue algo que ilustró una semana antes de que ella le hiciera su proposición. Todo le quedó como anillo al dedo, si ella no se hubiera atrevido a pedirle aquello, él no hubiese tenido el valor de hablar con ella para que trabajaran juntos en su proyecto artístico.

Llegó al reciento y su chófer le ayudó a bajar cajas, un par de maniquíes y varios rollos de telas. Su padre no estaría ese día en el pequeño local, por lo que él estaría trabajando solo.  
El hombre corpulento le indicó que estacionaria a un lado el vehículo para después acompañarle.

– Claro. – Sonrió con amabilidad. – Gracias.

El trabajador se retiró por unos minutos, los cuales Adrien utilizó para acomodar todo lo que habían llevado al lugar. Todo aquello solo representaba una tercera parte de lo que usaría para la colección conjunta. Aquello era emocionante pero también podía resultar aterrador. Respiró profundo ante esos pensamientos.

Se quitó la camisa, colocó en un pedestal su libreta de notas, una cinta métrica rodeo su cuello y finalmente portó unos anteojos similares a los de su padre. Ese era el cambio que Adrien hacía cada que trabajaba en el _atelier_ familiar. Dejaba de ser el modelo para convertirse en el joven diseñador.

La puerta sonó y al ver por encima de su hombro se encontró con que su guardaespaldas llevaba un par de bebidas para ambos.

– Gracias. – Pronunció tomando el vaso con té helado de kiwi. – ¡Ha trabajar!

Con la ayuda su cuidador acomodó los dos maniquíes, los cuales empezó a modificar con las medidas de su amiga; eso le serviría muy bien para ir probando las prendas sin tener que pedirle que asista a diario.

Lo vio de lejos, con una mueca de satisfacción. Era momento de comenzar este nuevo proyecto con esa preciosa chica en mente.

– ¡Oh Marinette! – Habló para si mismo. – Lucirás como la musa perfecta. _Lo juro..._


	8. ¡Algo ocultan de los medios!

《¡Algo ocultan de los medios!》

La joven de origen franco-chino había recibido aquella nota de su _crush_. No hubo tiempo para hablar ya que ella se había quedado estática por la sorpresa de sus acciones.

Junto a Alya, se retiró del centro de estudios para ir a su casa que realmente no se encontraba lejos; tuvo que ir sola pues la madre de su amiga le pidió que la alcanzara en su trabajo. Se despidieron en la entrada, mientras Marinette aun llevaba la nota en su mano izquierda.

Al llegar a su hogar saludó a sus padres que ya tenían lista la comida. Dejó su mochila en su cuarto y, aunque estaba ansiosa por leer la nota del modelo, prefirió comer. Engullía como rapidez cada uno de los alimento, casi no los saboreó a pesar de ser uno de sus favoritos. Finalizó bebiendo un enorme vaso de agua de naranja, fue a lavarse los dientes y sin más subió nuevamente a su habitación.

– ¡Sí! – Gritó mientras saltaba a su cama con la hoja en mano. – ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué dice?

Con desesperación abrió aquel papel, mostrando una caligrafía algo cuadrada, limpia y firme.

 _Marinette:_

 _Sólo quería decirte que por algunos días no podré verte al terminar las clases. Estaré en el atelier trabajando en nuestro secreto._

_Me comunicaré contigo para las pruebas. Le pedí a Alya tu número es por ello que te dejo el , gracias por todo esto._

 _821-XXX-XX XX_  
 _Adrien_

Era una nota corta, sólo con las cosas que interesaban pero a pesar de ello la jovencita estaba feliz por aquellas palabras. Sabía que su compañero realmente se esforzaba, no estaba perdiendo ni un segundo de trabajo porque quería hacerlo excelente, impecable.

El compromiso que estaba tomando era grande y aunque le agradecía las cosas parecía algo minúsculo comparado a la carga de actividades que ella había tomado por él. ¡No debía fallarle!

Se levantó, dirigiéndose a su escritorio tomó su mochila y algunos materiales. Aun le faltaban dos trabajos siendo uno de ellos en conjunto; ese es el que haría ahora mismo. Se trataba de un mural sobre un tema que el equipo compartiera en común, su relación con la historia humana y el futuro de los integrantes. Ella sonrió confiada, el tema no sería problema.

– _Haute couture..._

Comenzó la búsqueda de materiales para el trabajo manual. Estaba casi completo, excepto por la base en que iría colocando todo. Tendría que salir. Decidió salir, no sin antes pedir permiso a sus padres.

Recién partía a la tienda, sacó su celular y marcó con emoción. Dos pitidos sonaron en su oído antes de que le respondieran.

– Perdón por molestarte ahora Adrien, ¿podemos hablar?


	9. Modelo Musa AdriNette

《Modelo + Musa = AdriNette》

Dos semanas pasaron volando, dando en tiempo ideal para que la hija de Tom y Sabine terminara las dos tareas que restaban para cada uno. Ese era el día de la presentación del proyecto conjunto; unos días atrás envió a su amigo la información que debía conocer y el guion que propuso para la exposición. No le ponía nerviosa la posibilidad de que él no aprendiera el texto, lo que realmente le molestaba era que la pena de estar junto a él la traicionara haciendo que todo fuese a salir mal.

Con mucho cuidado salió de su hogar con dos bolsas negras enormes, llenas de cosas para su exposición. Agradecía a Adrien que se ofreciera a complementar aquello, aunque no le había dicho de que se trataba.

– ¡Marinette! – Quien buscaba llamar su atención era su mejor amiga que corría a auxiliarla. – Buenos días.

– ¡Buenos días, Alya!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a llevar el material que la chica de ojos azules llevaba. Cuando llegaron al patio escolar no vieron a Chloé cerca, algo muy extraño hasta que la azabache sintió que el peso de su bolsa cambiaba. Giró su vista y habías tres rasgaduras largas en el plástico.

– Parece que tu trabajo es horrible. - Chilló la rubia. - Así no terminarás la preparatoria.

– Chloé... – Gruñó Marinette.

No se iba a poner a pelear con ella. Sujetó a Alya de la muñeca y se fueron rápidamente al salón para sacar todo en su mesa. Al parecer con sus acciones también había destruido parte del trabajo.

Se quitó la mochila y sacó material extra para arreglarlo. Solo fueron cinco minutos para trabajar, pero bastaron para desaparecer las pruebas.  
La clase comenzó y al mismo tiempo hizo su entrada el heredero Agreste. No llevaba nada consigo, lo que puso nerviosa a su compañera de equipo.

Todos pasaron, solo faltaban ellos. Se levantaron del asiento y todos se mostraron un poco decepcionados por la sencillez de lo que era: varios pliegos de papel, fotos y muestras de vestuarios en miniatura.  
No era que ella no hubiese querido hacer más, era lo que su amigo le dijo que hiciera.

– Permíteme. – Le hizo una seña a su musa y habló con la profesora que asintió. Abrió la puerta del salón para hablar. – Pasen.

Su guardaespaldas, Nathalie y otros hombres trajeados introdujeron una variedad de cosas que complementaban la exposición. Gigantografías con personas que portaban diversas vestimentas del mundo y de diferentes tiempo, un libro para cada alumno, algunos maquetas de edificios a escala y accesorios para ambos.

Esos eran ellos, complementando sus trabajos para hacerlo mejor, mas grande y magnífico. Alya twitteo todo con fotografías junto al hashtag #AdriNette. Un nombre en conjunto.


	10. Alya Césaire: principal fuente de inform

《Alya Césaire: principal fuente de información》

Desde el momento en que la morena publicó el primer tweet, empezaron a llegar muchas notificaciones diferentes de personas con un interés muy remarcado en lo que pasaba en aquella aula.

Realizó un pequeño streaming desde su blog personal, lo que le llevo a alcanzar cerca de 300'000 visitas en los pocos minutos que duró la presentación de la pareja de amigos. Los comentarios y reacciones llovían de todos sitios.

Alya notó que la puerta del salón se abría para permitir que la asistente de la familia Agreste reprendiera a dos fotógrafos que estaban fuera de ahí. Sonrió audazmente; ella podía tener varias exclusivas de sus amigos y de paso podría ir encontrando el camino que les permita unirse cada vez más hasta que...

– ¡Bam! – Pronunció justo cuando sus amigos terminaban y los aplausos inundaban la habitación. – ¡Sí!

Marinette, Adrien y Nino la observaron riendo. Tenía una pose victoriosa y sus ojos brillaban por la emoción que atraían sus notas mentales.

Los expositores se acercaron y les dio una pequeña entrevista aun con el streaming activado.

– ¡Les ha quedado maravillosa la presentación! – Alabó la morena.

– ¡Gracias! – Respondió feliz su compañera de asiento. – Adrien mejoró todo esto.

– ¡Que cosas dices! – El mencionado se giró en su lugar. – Tu hiciste casi todo, junto con el maravilloso guión y la información era perfecta. Todo lo que hiciste fue excelente. Yo sólo complemente lo que ya era perfecto.

– Gra-gracias por eso, Adrien.

– No me equivoqué al escogerte.

– ¿Eh? – La azabache lo pudo escucharlo bien.

– N-no... – Él se dio cuenta de lo que dijo involuntariamente. – Nada, no es nada.

– Claro, Adrien. – Rió Alya.

– Bro, incluso impactaste a Chloé. – Intervino el chico DJ abrazando a su amigo. – ¡Ustedes son una pareja excelente!

El par que fue señalo por el joven de anteojos se apeno demasiado, causando que se revolvieran un poco en sus lugares. Para Alya esto era lo mejor.

La profesora le hizo una seña de que terminara la grabación para atender a clase. Aun faltaban algunas cosas, como los anuncios del fin de los exámenes y los nuevos eventos que se venían como celebración de su partida a la universidad.

Ella terminó de filmar y dejó un último mensaje:

 _"Próximamente un blog exclusivamente Adrinette. Estaremos llenos de exclusivas_ _sobre este par."_

Dejo de lado su aparato y atendió a las palabras de su tutora escolar. El viernes sería la tradicional fiesta escolar en que los próximos graduados realizaban una pijamada en el edificio escolar. Verían películas, prepararían una fogata para hacer malvaviscos y jugarían toda la noche.

Alya sabía que era un evento único, perfecto para material de la musa y el modelo, conviviendo naturalmente.


	11. Blog AdriNette

**《** **Blog AdriNette** **》**

Al día siguiente Alya estaba soportando a su amiga de peinado de coletas con reclamos sobre la transmisión en vivo y la creación de un nuevo blog. Aunque admitía que lo peor era el nombre que ella le otorgó a la pareja: _**"AdriNette"**_. Eso estaba sacando a la fémina de orbes azul cielo, de sus casillas. Es decir, ¡ellos no era _Bratgelina_! O cualquier cosa similar.

Su cabeza, su corazón era un lio. Por un lado se sentía feliz al ser emparejada de esa forma con Adrien, pero entendía también que algo forzado no era lo que esperaba y mucho menos deseaba. En tan pocas semanas él había confiado ciegamente en ella para una variedad de cosas y dos de ellas eran muy importantes, las cuales los llevaron al punto actual.

Suspiró con pesadez y abandonó a su amiga en el patio principal. Marinette subió furiosa las escaleras al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su aula escolar, pero al pisar tan fuerte resbaló. Se maldijo interiormente por su torpeza, la cual fue ignorado por uno de sus compañeros, aquel que se sentaba al fondo para hacer quien sabe qué cosa.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Marinette? – Preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

– Sí. – Asintió tomando una de las manos del chico. – Soy tan torpe, todo por ir distraída.

– A todos nos pasa.

– Supongo... – Sacudió un poco su ropa, sobre todo sus pantalones. – Gracias.

– N-no hay de que.

La joven lo vio algo extrañada con aquel cambio de personalidad. Cuando no le vio directo a los ojos (como solía hacer con todos), apareció un tartamudeo en su compañero de clases.

Sonrió para pedir permiso, necesitaba avanzar a su destino para calmarse un poco hasta que las clases comenzaran.

– Las clases... – Suspiró con un dejo de tristeza para después tomar asiento. – Están por terminar.

La verdad no es que extrañara del todo las enseñanzas se Miss Bustier, sino que, lo que más añoraría era saludar a sus amigos cada mañana, hablar con ellos a diario y pasar buenos ratos. Ahora que todos irían a la universidad, serían separados por kilómetros. De sólo imaginarlo su piel se erizaba y sus músculos se tensaban.

Mientras todo aquello era reflexionado por la azabache, su mejor amiga hablaba con Adrien y Nino que tampoco se mostraban muy de acuerdo con el tema del _**"blog AdriNette".**_ Sobre todo, era el rubio es que se incomodaba, y no precisamente por él mismo, más bien era por su amiga a la que esto no le hacía gracia. Claro que eran algo más que amigos, pero tampoco era como si fueran amantes o algo similar. Parece que esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos.


	12. Preparativos de la musa

《Preparativos de la musa》

La mañana siguiente llevarían todo lo necesario para la pijamada que se llevaría a cabo en el edificio escolar y esa misma noche dos jóvenes en sus respectivos hogares estaban arreglando sus cosas.

Por una parte, Marinette se encontraba muy nerviosa sobre qué cosa debía de usar, pues pasaría toda la noche con sus amigos y el chico del que llevaba enamorada desde que había entrado al instituto. También no debía de olvidar que estaría Chloé, alguien que no se encontraba muy feliz de su actual relación con Adrien.

– Mejor llevo doble tanda de ropa. – Se dijo a sí misma mientras guardaba otra muda de ropa.

Suspiró mientras metía otros artículos de uso personal en su mochila, la verdad es que no le agrada el tener que _"cuidarse"_ de lo que esa rubia le pudiese hacer, era un poco tonta esa actitud. La verdad no tenía por qué temerle, pero tampoco era muy genial estarle enfrentando por cualquier tontería que ella hiciera. Su actitud caprichosa e infantil no debía de hacerla molestar y mucho menos debía de rebajarse a lo que ella hacía.

Ya que tuvo listas todas sus cosas bajó a comer algo con sus padres que ya la esperaban para cenar.

– Aquí está tu cena, hija.

– Gracias, Mamá.

– ¿Ya tienes todo listo para mañana? – Volvió a hablar Sabine Cheng.

– Sí, sólo mañana meteré lo que usaré temprano.

– Muy bien. Si se te olvida algo o necesitan cualquier cosa puedes llamarnos y no dudaremos en ir. – Intervino su padre.

– Si, gracias. – Tomó un sorbo de malteada de chocolate. – No se preocupen, estaré bien.

– Bueno, no olvides llevarte lo que tu madre y yo te prepararemos.

– No, procuraré no olvidarlo. Sino, tendrán que llevármelo. – Rio un poco la jovencita.

– Tienes ventaja que vivamos tan cerca de tu escuela. – Le habló su padre al levantarse y revolviendo un poco su cabello. – Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra tu amigo Adrien?

– Ah bueno... – No se esperaba eso, así que ocultó el sonrojo de su rostro agachándose para ver directo a su plato. – A estado ocupado con lo de los diseños.

– Espero que pronto podamos verlo por aquí.

– ¡Mamá!

– Es un chico bastante dulce y ustedes se llevan muy bien. – La mayor tomó asiento junto a su hija, bebiendo un té de jazmín. – Sería bueno invitarlo a comer un fin de semana.

– Supongo... – La idea era muy linda, le hacía pensar en que si estuvieran juntos sus padres los apoyarían. – Él es bastante agradable. Me gustaría mostrarle mis diseños también.

– Bueno, hija. – Intervino Tom Dupain. – ¿Qué te parece si pasan el domingo en tu cuarto y se come aquí?

– ¡Sería excelente! – No dudó en abrazar a sus progenitores.


	13. Preparativos del modelo

《Preparativos del modelo》

En la enorme mansión Agreste el joven modelo y diseñador estaba indeciso por las cosas que debería llevar. No quería depender mucho del hecho de tener dinero, pero para ser sincero quería darle un presente a cada uno de sus compañeros incluso con los que no solía convivir mucho, después de todo fue la primera escuela a la que asistió y realmente estaba agradecido por el recibimiento que le habían dado esos tres años.

Claro que tenía que ser todo igual, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo quería darle algo más a Marinette. Al principio le había pedido que fuera su _musa_ por aprovechar la oportunidad del momento. Gracias a esa gran locura había conseguido más cosas de las que esperaba y una de ellas era el apoyo de la jovencita en un proyecto del que nadie sabía.

A lo largo de esos tres años se habían vuelto cercanos y de vez en cuando salían junto a Alya y Nino, incluso con algunos otros del salón, aunque generalmente eran ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había salido a solas con ella, ¿por qué?

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se dejó caer sobre la misma, pensando un poco en como todo era con esa joven de coletas. Ella era una chica que admiraba por su sentido de la moda, su felicidad, su sentido de justicia e incluso por lo positiva que podía ser a pesar de las circunstancias. También le sorprendía lo paciente que podía ser con el tema de las burlas por parte de Chloé y la ayuda que prestaba a otros sin esperar nada a cambio.

Desde el primer año fue escogida como la presidenta de clase y nunca decepcionó a los profesores ni a sus compañeros, siempre les escuchó a cada uno y atendió sus necesidades como la líder que ella esperaba ser.

– Marinette... Creo que no me equivoqué en lo absoluto en escogerte como mi _musa_.

La sonrisa en su rostro le hacía brillar por completo. Esa chica estaba cambiando su vida de alguna forma y lo hacía de una forma tan maravillosa que lo motivaba en los planes que ya llevaba.

Sabía que debía dormir temprano para ir por la mañana a dejar sus cosas y después regresar por la tarde para la pijamada, pero las ideas surgieron en su cabeza que encendió su computadora y comenzó a escribir una carta a aquella azabache que invadía su mente con demasiada frecuencia, al resto sólo les daría un presente personalizado que compraría el día siguiente con el sueldo de modelo que tenía. Bueno, también le compraría un par de cosas a Marinette.

– Espero no excederme... Espero te guste.


	14. Una pijamada con amigos

《Una pijamada con amigos》

– Bueno, los baños de ambos pisos y las regaderas del gimnasio están a su completa disposición. Mientras tanto las casas de campaña estarán armadas a un costado de la cancha. – Hablaba la profesora Caline Bustier. – Escojan sus parejas para dormir y metan sus cosas en cada una de ellas. Ya hemos dejado encendida la fogata, tienen disposición de un teléfono alámbrico en el despacho que está junto a conserjería y hemos sacado un par de extensiones del salón de abajo. Si llegase a llover o el clima no les agrada hemos dejado el salón abierto para cualquier cuestión.

– Regresaremos mañana al medio día. – Completó el director. – Pueden pedir más alimento del que requieran. Hemos dejado llaves a los padres de la señorita Marinette ya que viven a sólo una calle de la escuela. Cualquier cuestión no duden en llamarnos.

– ¡Disfruten de esta actividad!

Ambos catedráticos salieron del inmueble, dejando al grupo de jóvenes aquel lugar para su diversión. Antes de que comenzaran Adrien carraspeó un poco con el objetivo de llamar su atención, fue ahí cuando todos notaron que detrás de él había una variedad de paquetes con diversos estampados. Sólo pidió que se acercaran y buscara cada uno buscara la caja que tuviera su nombre y la abrieran. Todos se apresuran sin pensárselo dos veces.

Todos encontraron algo que realmente les encantó junto a una nota personalizada escrita por el joven modelo. Chloé recibió un dije de oro, con detalles en plata, con forma de C. Nathanael obtuvo un kit bastante variado de lápices y tintas para dibujo. Kim recogió un paquete de ropa deportiva con todo y accesorios. A Nino le tocó una nueva mezcladora con lo más nuevo en opciones. Mientras Alya comenzaba a checar la go Pro que había sacado. Max abrazaba la caja de discos con diversos softwares especializados. Mylène estaba llorando de felicidad por el pack de peluches con diferentes texturas. Ivan adquirió un par de boletos VIP para ver a su banda favorita. Rose disfrutaba de los tres perfumes que le regaló el rubio. Juleka sólo abrazó con pena la ropa que venía en su regalo, con pena y una enorme sonrisa. Sabrina estaba feliz de que su dije con forma de S hiciera juego con el de su amiga.

Pero al final estaba Marinette; ella no había abierto su regalo por una simple razón: estaba muy nerviosa por aquello. Su caja era pequeña en comparación a la del resto, incluso más pequeña que la dela joyería que dos de sus compañeras recibieron. Quería abrirla ya, pero su nerviosismo ganaba haciéndola temblar. Ahí intervino su amigo, abrazándola y tomando su mano para abrir aquel pequeño regalo.


	15. El modelo le regala algo a su musa

《El modelo le regala algo a su musa》

.

Por un instante los oídos de Marinette parecieron percibir un par de _clicks_ que no provenían del lugar donde se encontraban. Miró de reojo a su amiga morocha, pero estaba en otros asuntos; al parecer quería configurar ya su cámara para subir todo lo que obtuviera de Adrien y ella durante esa convivencia.

Suspiró y regresó su mirada al pequeño paquete. Empezó a temblar al ver como su nombre estaba escrito tan delicadamente en el rectángulo de papel que colgaba del listón que mantenía cerrada la caja. Necesitaba recobrar la compostura para poder abrirlo, pero eso se vio afectado por el chico que había sido sumamente generoso con todos los ahí presentes.

Giró un poco su rostro y sólo se topó con un par de hermosas esmeraldas que tanto disfrutaba que estuvieran posadas sobre ella. Una corriente recorrió desde su nuca hasta cada una de sus extremidades, le era imposible hacer demasiado con él haciendo ese tipo de actos. Como pudo permitió que sujetara su mano y jalara con su ayuda el listón verde rojo de aquella cajita negra. Al instante sintió la fuerza que ejercía algo dentro de ella, que salió un poco disparado.

La fémina pudo observar de qué se trataba: unas hojas que citaban un texto, acomodadas en forma de acordeón dentro de aquel diminuto sitio. La tomó con prisa y comenzó a leer las primeras palabras. Todo eso fue escrito por su _crush_. ¡Era demasiado!

Se giró sobre sí misma, parecía que lloraría en cualquier segundo, pero no lo hizo. Saltó a abrazar a aquel chico que le estaba confiando el inicio de su carrera como diseñador de modas. La felicidad de un detalle tan maravilloso no cabía en su mente ni su corazón. El gesto fue correspondido, para recibir unas palabras de parte de su compañero.

.

– _El resto ya debió de haber llegado a tu casa._ – Susurró cerca de su oído.

– ¡Adrien! – Le nombró ella como si quisiera quejarse, pero estaba inmensamente feliz. – No debist...

– La que no debió fuiste tú. – La _queen bee_ había visto todo y se mostraba colérica. – ¡Deja de tenerle tantas confianzas! ¡Ustedes no son nada!

– Claro que sí. Somos amigos. – Exclamó la de coletas.

– Si y yo soy una pobre panadera como tú. Nadie te cree, tonta.

– Chloé. – Pronunció el muchacho molesto. – No quiero que trates así a Marinette. Ella no te ha hecho nada ni nada similar.

– Claro que sí, ella te quiere por tu fama.

– Ella no es así.

– ¡Adrien! – Chilló la rubia de coleta. – ¡Esto es injusto! – Comenzó una rabieta.

– Injusta es la forma en que te comportas conella. – Tomó la mano de su amiga y subió a su salón.


	16. Actualización del blog AdriNette

《Actualización del blog AdriNette》

.

No había pasado ni una hora y ya existía una discusión en aquella fiesta escolar exclusiva para los alumnos del último curso. El rubio había llevado a toda prisa a la chica, a la que le dio un acordeón de papel, al salón que era de su grupo cerrándolo tras de sí. Era la primera vez que su amiga de la infancia lo había sacado de sus casillas.

.

– Adrien, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada la ojiazul colocando su mano en el hombro masculino. – Disculpa por lo de hace un momento...

– No. – Masajeaba sus sienes. – Yo debería de hacerlo. Chloé te trató de esa manera por lo que yo hice.

– Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte. – Levantó el rostro del chico y le sonrió. – Ella fue la que comenzó. Lamento que hayas pasado este mal rato, sé que tú y ella son amigos desde muy jóvenes.

– Algo así.

.

El muchacho se sentó en el escritorio de su profesor, cuando su _musa_ estuvo a su alcance, la jaló y abrazó por la cintura. Depositó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica que estaba estupefacta por aquella actitud. Nunca habían sido cercanos de esa forma, haciendo que esa actitud no sólo la extrañara, sino que llegase a ponerle algo temerosa.

.

– A-Adrien...

– Perdón, sólo déjame estar un poco mas así.

– E-está bien. – Aprovechó a acariciar su cabello con ternura. – Puedes quedarte así cuanto tiempo quieras.

.

Continuó haciéndole mimos sin que ninguno notara que fuera se encontraba la joven Césaire terminando de concluir su grabación en alta calidad con su nuevo juguete. Cerró todo y bajó con rapidez las escaleras, llegó directo a la casa de campaña que compartía con la azabache para comenzar a pasar el archivo que recientemente había obtenido.

La risilla que soltó extrañó un poco al resto de sus compañeros que ya estaban preparando lo que sería la cena, pero mejor la ignoraron.

El archivo al ser de tan alta calidad estaba tardando mucho en subir a su blog, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la velocidad del internet del edificio escolar era mucho más lenta que en su casa. Asomó la cabeza afuera y la pareja ya estaba bajando del salón, no se veían realmente apegados como hacía unos momentos, pero si se notaban tranquilos.

Esa cercanía que Marinette estaba teniendo conel chico rico era algo que le alegraba mucho, pues ella llevaba enamorada de éldesde hacía casi tres años y de alguna forma los sentimientos parecían sermutuos. Bueno, si no lo fueran estaba segura que golpearía a ese chico por, dealguna manera, ilusionar a su mejor amiga. Pero por el momento la apoyaría con todo esto y más.


	17. ¿El AdriNette es real?

《¿El AdriNette es real?》

.

Ellos continuaron así, abrazados sin decir ni una sola palabra. A pesar del nerviosismo, se sentían realmente cómodos con esa posición que habían tomado, aunque para ser sinceros era un poco cansado seguir así por tanto tiempo por lo que Marinette se removió un poco en su lugar.

.

– L-lo siento. – Se disculpó el modelo se parándose. – ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Sí!

.

Ella se asustó, por lo que en un solo movimiento se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en su cuello permitiéndole inhalar su loción cítrica. El rubio atendió de la misma forma ese gesto, ella olía a granada.

Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Estaba comenzando en pensar que era buena idea besarla. Nadie los veía, ni los iban a interrumpir. ¿Pero estaba bien? Después de todo eran amigos, pero se habían vuelto tan cercanos en ese mes que sentía una maraña de emociones con sólo estar con ella. Le había escrito tremenda carta y más aparte había mandado un montón de regalos que le hicieron pensar en ella mientras compraba.

.

– Adrien... – Susurró la azabache cerca del oído varonil.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Puedo contarte algo?

– Claro. – Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al joven. – ¿Qué pasa?

– ... – Pudo escuchar como tragaba saliva pesadamente. – Me gusta mucho estar contigo.

.

Tras esas palabras ambos se tensaron. La ojiazul se abrazó más a él y buscó ocultarse aún más en aquel abrazo, estaba muy apenada con sus palabras. Por otra parte, el rubio se estaba sintiendo muy feliz, él se movió en su lugar haciendo que su nariz rozara con el cuello femenino causando una risilla por la sensación que provocaba.

.

– Mari... – Le llamó.

– ¿Sí? – Ella sólo respondió.

– Levanta el rostro.

.

Ella hizo todo con delicadeza, lo que desesperó un poco al heredero Agreste, que sólo tomó su rostro para propiciarle un beso en la comisura de aquellos labios rosas. Se mentiría a sí mismo si decía que no quería probar más aquel suave gesto que estaba teniendo con la chica, pero no podía ser descortés (más de lo que ya lo había sido).

La chica estaba sorprendida, deseosa de más y valía la pena continuar si él ya había dado el primer paso. Giró un poco su rostro, forzándolo a acercarse más al centro de su boca que igualmente estaba deseosa de probar más.

Todos esos movimientos eran torpes y lentos, con una inocencia sinigual pues este era el primer beso que daban por decisión propia. Estaban a punto de profundizarlo, pero de nuevo estaban esos _clicks_ extraños. La joven Dupain giró su rostro hacia el ventanal del salón: estaba un paparazzi. Adrien tronó la lengua y la jaló para salir de ahí rápidamente.


	18. Convivio escolar

《Convivio escolar》

.

Sin darse cuenta bajaron tomados de la mano, pocos fueron los que se dieron cuenta, pero callaron por el momento. La fogata estaba lista y ya había comenzado a asar algunas salchichas y malvaviscos, la pareja se acercó y tomó lugar alrededor del fuego donde Juleka, Rose y Kim ya estaban sentados, los demás siguieron su ejemplo sentándose también.

La plática comenzó entre todos, los chistes y los recuerdos de todo lo que había vivido como amigos y compañeros en los últimos tres años. También hubo un momento en que todos agradecieron a Adrien por los presentes que ninguno esperaba, regalos que eran completamente personalizados y venían acompañados de un pensamiento sobre algún suceso que habían vivido con el joven en ese corto periodo de tiempo.

Marinette sonrió feliz, aun con sus manos entrelazadas. Hacía poco había escuchado de su propia boca lo mucho que significó entrar a esa escuela y lo mucho que eso le había permitido cambiar de a poco la relación que tenía con su padre.

Este era un momento maravilloso para todos, uno de los últimos que pasarían todos juntos como una misma clase en el colegio. En una semana estarían comenzando los preparativos para la universidad o las cosas que harían al concluir esa etapa en sus vidas.

¿Qué haría la joven Dupain a partir de ahora? Comenzaría como becaria del padre del chico del que estaba enamorada, hacía poco le había llegado aquella propuesta de parte del mayor y por lo que había notado, su amigo no lo sabía. Después de un año donde solo trabajaría y si mostraba todas las capacidades que el hombre requería, ella obtendría una beca para cualquier carrera que le permitiera avanzar en el medio de la moda.

¿Y qué había con Adrien? Él había optado por trabajar como modelo, como co-diseñador junto a su padre y estudiar administración de empresas en Paris, para no abandonar sus otras dos obligaciones. Quería ser capaz de llenar las tres expectativas de la empresa que había instalado a nivel mundial su padre. Deseaba tener la capacidad de manejar los tres puntos importantes de esa institución, para ser capaz de mejorar todo en aquel lugar.

En algún punto la vida de ambos jóvenes parecía cruzarse y tal vez eso sería más deprisa de lo que pensaban. Los titulares de las revistas estaban comenzando a entrar en sus cabezas, ser una pareja no parecía ser tan mala idea. Sus familias aun no convivían, pero eran capaces de convivir con ambos menores sin problema alguno, incluso podrían llegar a pensar que los apoyarían en su futuro profesional y el sentimental.

.

 _Qué pensamientos tan extraños surgen en un convivio escolar..._


	19. Juegos de jóvenes

《Juegos de jóvenes》

.

.

Todos había comido demasiado y era hora de divertirse un poco. Sólo dos chicos ya habían planeado que cosa jugar y eran los que se había retirado: Kim y Alix subieron al segundo piso y arrojaron agua de varios baldes que había preparado durante las indicaciones de su profesora y el director. El primer balde fue a parar sobre Chloé, Sabrina, Max y Nathanael. Nino tuvo que huir para dejar sus audífonos a salvo mientras intentaban mojarlo junto a Mylene, Ivan y Rose.

No tardaron en ser mojados todos, por lo que antes de comenzar con la tan esperada batalla cada uno depositó sus pertenencias entre sus cosas. Nadie quería terminar de dañar sus aparatos electrónicos con un montón de agua.

Como Alya ya tenía conocimiento de lo que ellos había planeado, ella junto a Marinette habían llenado un centenar de globos por la mañana con ayuda de Nino y Adrien. Los sacaron de los baños del piso de abajo para comenzar esa guerra.

\- ¡Mi cabello! - Gritó la joven rubia que sólo recibió más globos sobre sí misma. - ¡Idiotas!

\- Chloé, no seas aguafiestas. - Le dijo Adrien riendo. Por el enojo de la chica le arrojó un globo justo en el rostro. - ¡Auch!

\- Sólo eso le pasa al príncipe. - El muchacho pelirrojo reía intentando mojar a Kim que pretendía usar a Ivan como escudo. - ¡No seas injusto Kim!

\- No lo soy, solo tengo estraté... ¡Waaah! - Kim había sido detenido por Ivan.

\- Todos, ¡ahora!

Mientras era detenido por el joven bonachón, todos le mojaron numerosas veces. Él se frustró, teniendo el cabello completamente desarreglado, cubriendo sus ojos afilados.

\- ¡No es justo! - Se quejó el atacado. - La idea fue de Alix.

\- Ja, eso te pasa por ser el hombre... - Estaba usando sus patines para huir de todos, pero fueron impactados por uno de los globos causando que tropezara. - ¡Alya! - La goma se atoró en las ruedas.

\- Lo siento, tú tampoco te librará de esta.

Y como le había pasado a su amigo, ella también fue atacada con los globos llenos de agua. Aunque todo parecía ser con saña, al final era un juego entre todos los jóvenes para convivir.

Cuando todo se terminó se tuvieron que sentar en el piso, la risa era demasiada por todas las situaciones que se dieron que no podían mantenerse en pie. La risa colectiva era sumamente contagiosa para todo el grupo. Ese era el tipo de cosas que iban a extrañar al salir del instituto.

Después de toda esa diversión se separaron en las duchas de la escuela para darse un baño rápido y comenzar a cambiarse a los pijamas. Aun no dormirían, pero era mejor que continuar mojados y estornudando.

.

.

¡Felices fiesta y feliz actualización masiva! XD


	20. Durmiendo juntos

《Durmiendo juntos》

.

.

Las pláticas, los retos y los juegos continuaron hasta cerca de la tres de la mañana, por mucho que lo desearan el sueño estaba venciéndolos y para nuestros protagonistas no era la excepción. Esperaron a que todos se metieran a sus casas de campaña y les pidieron ayuda a sus amigos para poder estar juntos en la misma. Ambos aceptaron, pero la condición era una foto de ellos platicando solo para que Alya pudiese subirla al blog. Con algo de pena aceptaron y apenas la obtuvo se retiró con Nino.

La joven pareja estaba en la casa de campaña más alejada del resto, lo que provocaba un poco de frío en ese lugar. Estaban cansados, siendo sinceros lo único que querían era dormir uno al lado de otro, como si fueran una pareja mayor que vivía juntos o de vez en cuando pasaba una noche en la casa del otro. Sus deseos eran inocentes, sólo dormir en el mismo sitio.

Marinette se acurrucó en los brazos del rubio, dándole la espalda. Él respondió removiendo su cabello a un lado y besando su cuello, justo debajo de su nuca. La abrazó y comenzó a quedarse dormido sin más.

A diferencia de Adrien, ella tardó un poco más en dormir pues, aunque todo eso lo había querido, le ponía nerviosa ya que no comprendía en qué punto se encontraba con su compañero de escuela y trabajo. Era confuso, pero esperaba poder hablarlo pronto con él. Eso sí, no deseaba apresurar las cosas o asustarle con una relación. Todas esas ideas venían a su mente debido a lo que había leído en diferentes revistas o lo que veía en las películas, pero él era diferente, ¿no?

Sus párpados se fueron cerrando por sí solos y sin darse cuenta estaba durmiendo junto al chico de sus sueños -y la realidad-, respirando a una velocidad similar, de una forma confirmada.

Después de un rato al pie de la entrada de la casa de campaña que la musa y el modelo estaban utilizando para descansar estaban sus amigos de piel canela, fotografiando un poco la escena. Alya no iba a subir aquellas fotos a internet, pero se prometió junto a Nino que cuando ese par terminara casándose, utilizarían esas fotos para un video donde se mostraran escenas únicas que ni ellos sabían que habían sido captadas por sus amigos.

Se sonrieron cómplices y, tras cerrar el acceso de la casa de sus amigos, se retiraron a la que ahora compartían. Por un fugaz momento pensaban que la unión de sus compañeros tal vez, sólo tal vez, los llevaría a estar igual de unidos que ese par de tórtolos torpes.


	21. Un amanecer solos

《Un amanecer solos》

.

.

Marinette sintió como la removían en su lugar, como un aliento cálido rozaba su frente y como su nombre era pronunciado suavemente. Sus ojos se abrieron de poco temiendo que un haz de luz los lastimara, pero aún estaba oscuros, sin ruido alguno. Frente a ella estaba el rostro de Adrien, él chico al veía tiernamente.

– Bueno días, dormilona. – Susurró.

– ¡Adrien!

– Shhh, baja la voz. – Besó su frente. – Vamos afuera.

– ¿Ok?

Con cuidado el muchacho abrió la tienda en la que estaban y salió, luego ayudo a su amiga a salir. Se estiraron evitando hacer demasiado ruido. El diseñador neófito le hizo señas de que lo siguiera con cuidado. Subieron al segundo piso y de ahí fueron a las escaleras traseras de emergencia donde subieron hasta el techo de la escuela. Nunca había estado ahí.

En el horizonte, una línea amarillenta se divisaba. Ella entendió que era lo que estaban por hacer. Se sentaron en la dirección ideal y fueron cubiertos por el chico que había preparado dos cobijas, una para cubrir sus espaldas y otra para las piernas.

Se encontraban unidos para mantener el calor, cómodos y un poco adormilados por lo poco que habían descansado.

Poco a poco el sol fue apareciendo en el cielo, iluminando todo, cambiando los colores que se percibían en la atmosfera. Era algo hermoso y que nunca se había tomado la molestia en observar; estaba feliz de apreciar ese tipo de cosas con una persona como su compañero. Una persona con la que se ha complementado demasiado en las últimas semanas.

Era un espectáculo de pocos minutos, ambos lo sabían. Se acurrucaron aún más cerca, pero nuevamente de fondo de escuchaba algo extraño. Fue Adrien quien giró la mirada, era el mismo fotógrafo de ayer, sólo que esta vez estaba en la azotea del edificio y estaba detrás de ellos. Por más que quisiera, sus fotos no saldrían muy bien.

– Déjalo... – Le indicó la chica. – En algún momento se cansará.

– El sí, pero vendrá alguien más a reemplazarlo. – Suspiró pesadamente. – Disculpa, creo que este acoso está siendo incómodo para ti.

– Tal vez un poco. – Rio por lo bajo. – Oye, pero yo acepté esto cuando me convertí en tu _musa_ , ¿no es así?

La azabache se giró proporcionándole un suave beso en la mejilla más próxima. Su amigo se sonrojó hasta las orejas algo anonadado por el cambio de personalidad que estaba teniendo Marinette con él. Antes ella habría sido una completa gelatina y estaría tartamudeando, pero ahora era algo distinto. Ella estaba cambiando para bien. Eso le permitía al ojiverde conocer lo que su nerviosismo muchas veces no le permitía ver.

– Será mejor bajar ya y descansar.


	22. En la casa Agreste

《En la casa Agreste》

.

.

La pijamada había terminado cuando el director Damocles y la señorita Bustier llegaron a la escuela; la pareja estelar habría dormido hasta ese momento si no fuera porque sus amigos morenos los despertaron antes que los demás para evitar que alguien descubriera que habían dormido juntos. Si hubiese sido Chloé la que los descubriera, seguro iría con el chisme al director y los reprendería.

Nuevamente estaban adormilados, a pesar de que ya llevaban un tiempo levantados ordenando el desastre que dejaron de los globos, recogiendo la basura que habían producido y también habían vuelto a guardar sus pertenencias.

Marinette estaba feliz no haber tenido que usar su segundo juego de ropa, parece ser que después de la discusión que habían tenido donde Adrien no se puso del lado de la niña mimada, ya no buscaría estarla hostigando.

Era hora de que cada quien partiera a casa. El hijo de Gabriel Agreste hizo el favor de llevar a quienes quisieran a sus casas, ya que su padre había mandado la limusina a recogerle. Lástima que ese no podría ser el caso con su _musa_.

Se despidieron frente a la puerta del edificio escolar, con casi todos viendo por las ventanas del vehículo. Un apretón de manos, un par de besos en las mejillas, risitas incómodas y mucho carmín en sus rostros.

Aquel enorme auto avanzó y con prisa fue dejando a cada uno de los jóvenes en sus respectivos hogares. Todos agradecían con mucho entusiasmo al rubio por lo que había hecho la noche anterior, a lo que él solo respondía que era un gesto natural entre amigos.

– Ya, vayamos a casa. – Dijo cuándo el último de sus compañeros bajo. – Estoy cansado...

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la mansión que de forma extraña se sentía un poco más hogareña. Entro y había varias personas bien vestidas, claramente eran nuevos trabajadores de aquel lugar; un cambio algo drástico en su forma de vida.

Los saludó lo más atentamente posible, así como ellos lo estaban haciendo, pero no soportaba más el sueño. Les pasó de largo hasta su habitación donde apenas vio cerca su cama se arrojó a ella con todo el pesar del mundo.

Se sacó los tenis con ayuda de sus propios pies. Después se arrastró más arriba, se acercó a la mesita de noche y con ayuda de un control bajaron cortinas a cubrir las ventanas de su habitación, eso le permitiría descansar mejor. Buscó una de sus almohadas, abrazándola imaginó que se trataba de esa chica con la que había pasado tan espectacular día. Casi sentía que olía a ella.

Con pensamientos enfocados a la fémina azabache, fue cayendo profundamente dormido.

 _Marinette..._


	23. En la panadería Dupain-Cheng

《En la panadería Dupain-Cheng》

.

.

La joven caminó pesadamente a casa después de despedirse de sus amigos y...

– Adrien... – Suspiró cruzando la calle que la separaba de su hogar.

Apenas divisó a sus padres, ambos corrieron a abrazarla y preguntarle cómo se la había pasado en aquella sencilla fiesta con sus compañeros. No entró en detalles –aún–, pero vaya que se mostró completamente sonriente al recordar todo lo que había pasado con el joven modelo de cabellera dorada.

– Sube a descansar, seguro se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde. – Le sugirió Sabine Cheng.

– Te llamaremos cuando esté la comida. – Completó el varón bonachón.

– Gracias, los quiero. – Con lentitud avanzó hacía la parte trasera.

– Por cierto. – La mujer mayor tuvo una mirada cómplice con su marido. – Todo está arriba.

– ¿Ah?

No entendió de buenas a primeras, pero al rozar su brazo con la caja con la carta que llevaba en su chaqueta supo que era lo que sus progenitores le estaban intentando decir. Corrió a su habitación lo más deprisa que pudo para que apenas entrar viera el montón de cajas y bolsa de distintos tamaños.

– ¿Q-qué? – Su rostro estaba sonrojado. – ¿Qué es todo esto?

Arrojó sus cosas lejos y comenzó a abrir cada uno de los paquetes que estaban frente a ella, los cuales incluían algo diferente con alguna nota que mencionaba porque eso estaba en su cuarto. Una de las primeras cosas era una peineta con forma de corona pequeña, su nota decía que _le recordaba que era una princesa_. Otro de los regalos era un anillo con un pequeño zafiro, siendo un regalo porque _le recordaba el color de sus profundos ojos_.

Eran cerca de cuarenta productos diferentes, todos mencionaban detalles de ella, cosas que ni ella misma tomaba en cuenta de que él supiera. Se supone que antes de que le ofreciera su ayuda sólo eran amigos, prácticamente compañeros, ¿había una posibilidad de que él la notara desde antes?

Sujetó un pijama de mariquita que era una de las últimas cosas que había desempacado; estaba feliz por esa pequeña posibilidad de que su amor fuese correspondido, tal vez no desde hace tiempo, pero algo estaba comenzando a florecer en el chico y eso le estaba haciendo pensar tantas cosas maravillosas que no pudo contener un grito de felicidad.

Todo estaba siendo tan dulce y perfecto, que se tomó el tiempo en abrir el resto de regalos que quedaban, separando las notasen orden para guardarlas en una nueva cajita junto a la carta con forma de acordeón que todavía le faltaba leer. Pero eso sería por la noche, cuando estuviera un poco más calma. Quería tomarse su tiempo para apreciar cada detalle de ese diminuto obsequio.


	24. Especial: La Carta

Especial: La Carta

.

.

Muchos de ustedes querían saber qué es lo que decía la carta que Adrien escribió a Marinette, es por eso que he escrito este especial. Se preguntarán, ¿por qué no es un capítulo? Simple, cada capítulo está basado en los titulares de la _prensa_ , los que son escritos sobre lo que pueden llegar a saber de ese par o lo que logran hacer tras acosarlos; siendo sincera no quería que un paparazzi subiera en su portal de noticias esta carta, por lo que... Bueno, ya leerán... Disfruten :9

.

.

 _ **Especial: La carta**_

.

Tras bajar a cenar y concluir con los regalos que su amigo le había mandado hasta su hogar, había transcurrido varias horas. Cuando al fin pudo acomodar todas las cajas y bolsas vacías, guardar los regalos en un lugar especial, arreglar las cosas que llevó a la pijamada, pudo ir a su cama para leer la extensa carta que se hallaba en la diminuta caja.

Respiró profundamente, manteniendo la cajita frente a sus ojos. Le hizo temblar la idea de Adrien escribiendo aquello, pensando todo lo que escribiría y, sobre todo, ideando como presentárselo a ella.

Aun con aquel temblor, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrir aquel al jalar el listón que la mantenía cerrada para que la tapa no saltara por todo lo que tenía dentro. La hoja era angosta, de no más de diez centímetros, pero el largo podía asegurar que superaba un metro. Los escalofríos aparecieron en su columna, justo cuando comenzó a leer.

.

 _Supongo que estarás nerviosa al leer esto, tanto o más que como yo lo estoy al escribirte todo esto. No tengo ni la menor idea de que tan largo será y mucho menos no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que voy a terminar contándote en este papel, porque hay muchas cosas que quiero decir y que no sé cómo comenzar con ello._

 _Bueno, lo más fácil es comenzar con un agradecimiento desde lo más profundo de mi ser, ¿por qué? Simplemente por ser tú. Por ayudarme con los proyectos finales de la escuela (que al fin terminaron). Por aceptar ser mi musa y todo lo que conlleva estar tan cerca de mí. Por ser mi amiga. Por apoyarme desde el día en que nos volvimos amigos. Por darme la oportunidad de explicarme cuando lo del chicle en tu asiento. Por perdonarme sobre ello y darme una oportunidad para avanzar en nuestra relación. Por ser amable. Por ser una excelente presidenta de clase. Por atender a todo lo que nuestros compañeros pedían y también lo de los profesores. Por apoyarme en mi proyecto secreto de mi primera línea de ropa._

 _Incluso puedo agradecerte por cosas que aún no haces y estoy seguro que harás, y con eso me refiero a que de seguro terminaremos en el atelier perfeccionando detalles de la colección. Tontamente lo imagino y sonrío con tan maravillosa idea. ¡Tú y yo somos un equipo perfecto!_

 _Creo que también debería de pedirte perdón y comenzaré con el montón de regalos que mande a tu casa. De verdad lo siento, fue muy difícil escoger algo para ti. Cada que veía algo que imaginaba que te gustaba, lo compraba y le agregaba una nota de la razón por la que lo compré para ti. De verdad me resultó inevitable hacer eso, seguro piensas que fue algo un tanto extraño, pero ya está hecho y ni pienses en que te permitiré que lo regreses. ¡Ni loco dejaré que lo hagas!_

 _Ejem... Bueno, si... Además de eso creo que también me debo de disculpar por la primera vez que nos conocimos tuve miedo de hablar y culpar a Chloé, tu sabes cómo era mi relación con ella de niño y bueno, esas cosas. Creo que más de una vez me fui y no te di oportunidad de hablarme. A veces también tenía que irme rápido por trabajo o simplemente por orden de mi padre o Nathalie. Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo en descubrir que tú fuiste la que me regaló la bufanda azul, de verdad que siempre voy a creer que eres un ángel por ese gesto tan noble. Lamento si alguna vez te lastimé, dije o hice algo que no fue agradable para ti. No soy bueno en las relaciones humanas, aun ahora, tengo miedo de que todos se alejen de mí y que al final a mis amigos yo mismo haga algo que nunca me perdonen. Ahhh... Eso suena patético de alguna forma. Lo siento._

 _También debería de hacerte feliz que me he sentido muy feliz contigo, desde el día que aceptaste ser mi musa han pasado cosas muy divertidas en mi vida. ¡Incluso mi padre ha cambiado un poco conmigo y está feliz de verme sonreír de arriba a abajo! ¿Podrías creer que me dijo que me regalará una mascota? ¡Le he pedido un gato y él sonrió satisfecho! Incluso me dijo que cuando conoció a mi madre de jóvenes ella tenía un gato que siempre estaba con ella._

 _Marinette, creo firmemente que, desde que entraste a mi vida, has sido una bendición para mí. Fuiste mi primera amiga de verdad, alguien que siempre me ha visto con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de pureza. Eres una persona con la que comparto un gusto que para mucho está lleno de pura vanidad, la moda. Contigo he pasado innumerables momentos juntos de los que poco a poco he ido aprendiendo. Tu uniste a nuestro grupo más de lo que estaba y me hiciste sentir que pertenecía un lugar fuera de la mansión Agreste._

 _Nino, Alya y tú fueron un factor importante para que mi padre dejara esa hostilidad debido al luto que tenía por mi madre. Actualmente es muy empático conmigo e incluso cree que tú eres una de las mejores influencias que he tenido en mi juventud. Marinette, eres como un sol para todo, uno que nos permite sonreír incluso en los peores días._

 _¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Estaría muy feliz si en el futuro nos enamoráramos y formalizáramos algo. Yo me siento como alguien indigno de tener el honor de pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, pero si en un tiempo tú me dieras esa oportunidad estaría más que encantado, por la simple razón de que se trata de ti. De verdad te quiero, my lady. Y con gusto me atreveré a enamorarme de ti y a hacer que te enamores de mi por la persona que soy, aquella persona que sin darte cuenta cuidaste con tu forma de ser._

 _Estoy seguro que todo esto suena apresurado y hasta un poco loco, pero esos son los sentimientos que ahora se encuentran albergados en mi corazón. Sentimientos que confío en que irán creciendo por el simple hecho de que eres importante para mí._

 _Tú has estado por tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños e ilusiones que hasta me parece gracioso que apenas tenga tan maravillosa oportunidad de convivir tan cercanamente contigo. Es como si una broma del destino fuese, que nos uniéramos justo cuando nuestros sueños parecen separarse. Pero incluso sé que eso no pasará. Papá te ofrecerá un puesto como becaria y quiere ayudarte en tus estudios aquí en Paris, mientras que yo estaré estudiando y trabajando a la par. ¡Podremos vernos todos los días en el edificio de la empresa! Nada nos va a separar, lo prometo. Porque confío en ti._

 _Ya sé, ya sé cómo suena. Ni siquiera estoy preguntando por lo que tu sientes sobre mi o algo así. Perdona por eso, pero esto que estoy sintiendo aun no madura y tengo más miedo que seguridades. El día que todo sea como debe de ser, prometo que me confesaré debidamente, frente a ti y escucharé todo lo que tengas que decirme. Por favor, espera por mí si así lo deseas, porque yo esperaré por ti._

 _Espero que hayas disfrutado todo lo que planeé y que no la hayamos pasado mal por los tontos paparazzi que están comenzando a ser más acosadores de lo habitual, aunque... Es gracioso que ahora tengamos un nombre como pareja. AdriNette suena gracioso de una extraña forma. Igual hay que agradecerle a Alya por mantenerlos a raya con la creación de su blog._

 _Mi querida Marinette, ¿qué más de puedo escribir que no sepas ya o que no te haya mencionado? No creo que haga falta decir más, porque he querido ser lo más claro sin extenderme demasiado, aunque creo que a estas alturas me voy dando cuenta que eso fue un poco imposible, sobre todo con mi letra enorme que ocupa mucho espacio._

 _Disfruta muchísimo tus regalos, espero verlos un día de estos. Sigue sonriendo como cada día y no olvides lo mucho que te quiero y aprecio._

 _Con cariño, Adrien_

.

Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas sonrojadas de la azabache que trataba de contener los sollozos. Se encontraba tan inmensamente feliz que no sabía muy bien que pensar o que hacer. En cuanto lo viera, trataría de responder todo lo que le había dicho.

Bajó por un momento de su cama y fue directo a su tocador. De ahí sacó dos cosas que él le había regalado. Primero se trató del anillo plateado con zafiros, buscaba ponerlo en su dedo corazón, pero le quedaba grande, por lo que terminó dejándolo en el índice de su mano derecha. Lo otro era un par de aretes con patrón de catarina, los dejó frente al espejo para que mañana cuando se arreglara los comenzara a usar.

Aquellos dos objetos serían parte de sus accesorios diarios. El anillo era para recordar la promesa que él le estaba haciendo en la carta y lo segundo lo usaría porque había sido su regalo favorito por una razón sencilla: en el primer año de la preparatoria hablaron en clase sobre los animales que más les gustaban, ella respondió que la mariquita por su interpretación estética. Nunca jamás lo repitió y él lo recordó hasta ese día.

– Torpe, yo también te quiero. – Abrazó su mano que portaba el anillo. – Más de lo que crees. Yo... Ya estoy enamorada de ti.


	25. La musa impone moda

《La musa impone moda》

.

.

Puesto que eran alumnos del último año, el grupo de Marinette comenzaba sus vacaciones dos semanas antes que el resto de los jóvenes de su escuela. Eso le permitió al fin tomar el tan merecido descanso de los proyectos y exámenes finales que había tenido en las últimas semanas. Aunque tampoco se podía quejarse mucho, gracias ello puedo acercarse a Adrien y ahora se encontraban en ese punto.

Unos días atrás leyó la carta y emocionada comenzó a hacer uso de lo que le había regalado. No había estrenado ninguna prenda hasta el día de hoy, el día en que debía ir a hacer algunas pruebas de la ropa en la que su amigo estaba trabajando.

Apenas salió de su casa notó que los fotógrafos se acercaban muy descaradamente a tomarle fotos por el nuevo que había tomado. Básicamente estaba usando un crop top negro con una huella gatuna verde fluorescente al frente, unos jeans azul marino ajustados con tres desgarres diagonales en su pierna izquierda y unas zapatillas con una terminación en punta. Su cabello iba suelto, alborotándose con el viento.

Era un estilo algo atrevido para la tímida Marinette, pero era algo que le había inspirado a usar esa mínima prenda que le regaló. Además, se sentía una estrella por complementarlo con unos lentes negros bastante grandes.

 _Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a eso..._

Caminaba con algo deprisa, sin notar como algunos varones la comían con la mirada. Y no era menos, su ropa era ajustada, revelando con ello el maravilloso cuerpo que tenía. No muy voluminoso, pero delgado. Una cintura estrecha que acentuaba sus caderas, pronunciándolas. El contoneo de su cuerpo era natural, debido al uso de los tacones que pocas veces llegaba a usar.

Recién llegó al lugar entró con cuidado de que nadie más buscara acceder al lugar. El chico rubio no estaba ahí, en su lugar se encontraba el padre del mismo, sentado al fondo hilvanando una hermosa tela roja de algodón orgánico. La caída era preciosa, ideal para un vestido para la playa.

– Buen día señorita Dupain. – La saludó el peliblanco.

– Bu-buen día.

– Adrien viene en un momento, fue por unas cosas que le hacían falta al almacén.

– Comprendo. – Tomó asiento en uno de los enormes sillones del lugar. – ¿Puedo preguntar qué hace?

– Es un pedido especial que entregaré en dos meses. – Se separó un poco de la tela, tomó un control remoto y las persianas del frente del lugar se cerraron para después encender las luces interiores. – Así está mejor, sin personas chismosas.

– Sí.

– Wow. – Era el varón menos entrando y sorprendiéndose con su compañera. – Ese estilo nuevo es más que maravilloso. No se equivocaban los pajarillos...


	26. Musa modelo

《Musa modelo》

.

.

La sorpresa parecía ser demasiada para el chico, que con torpeza avanzó a dejar las cosas que había ido a buscar. Rara vez se mostraba verdadera nervioso y esta era una de esas ocasiones únicas para él.

– Gra-gracias por venir tan temprano, Marinette. – Su voz temblaba.

– No es nada. – La joven sonrió triunfante por el efecto que su presencia tenía en el joven. – ¿Te gusta? – Dio una vuelta completa con rapidez.

– Me encanta. – Se acercó y tomó la mano derecha de la joven que portaba el anillo de plata. – Veo que a ti también te encantó.

– S-sí. – Ahora la nerviosa era ella.

– Ejem. – Interrumpió el adulto presente. – Deberían de comenzar a trabajar.

– ¡Cla-claro! – Habló la pareja al unísono causando una pequeña risilla final.

El rubio tomó la mano de su musa y avanzaron cerca del fondo donde se encontraba el diseñador de moda trabajando, ahí era donde algunos de los diseños ya habían pasado al mundo real, estando colocados sobre maniquíes a tu talla.

Uno de los conjuntos que más le llamó la atención consistía en una falda con tirantes, de color negro; la tela era pesada, pero tenía una caída hermosa. Bajo ella se encontraba un _body_ ceñido en un rojo quemado, que poseía algunas marcas cafés como si se hubiera quemado en aquellas zonas; tenía mangas muy cortas, semicirculares, con la espalda descubierta hasta unos cinco centímetros arriba del coxis. Los accesorios principales eran pulseras rojas y naranjas, junto a un montón de broches en el cabello.

Otro de ellos consistía en una blusa suelta en color blanco, que por atrás tenía huecos que formaban la huella de un gato con todo y garras, alrededor de esa silueta estaba pintado en color rosado. Era bastante larga, por lo que cubría un short de algodón azul cielo, el cual tenía una terminación en costuras al revés. De este último salían unos suspensores similares a un ligero que conectaban a unas calcetas blancas altas. Este atuendo poseía como accesorios varios collares con una especie de alas traslucidas de mariposa llenas de brillos.

El tercero que estaba concluido trataba de un vestido amarillo en corte de sirena, pero con una versión corta del mismo. Era completamente liso en estética como en accesorios, lo que le daba esa visión llamativa –además del color–, era la forma en que estaba cosido; todo se formaba de pequeños pedazos de tela cosidos entre ellos, dando la sensación de que lleva _appliqués_ sobre sí, cuando sólo se trataba de una ilusión óptica por la estructura.

La azabache chilló feliz por el trabajo deljoven que admiraba. Tomó todas las prendas y corrió a probárselas para chequear como le quedaban.


	27. Especial: Redacción italiana

_**Especial: Redacción italiana**_

.

.

 _Porque incluso para parecer amantes, es muy probable suponer que sólo están juntas por el interés, el dinero y la fama. Esa es la verdad del tan llamado AdriNette; una mentira apta para que el imperio Agreste se vanaglorie con el ascenso de su único hijo y la entrada de una joven de familia humilde._

 _Señores, esto no es más que una treta y me dedicaré a mostrarles lo fácil que es engañar a toda una ciudad por culpa de notas pagadas con supuesto amarillismo y acoso no demostrado._

 _¿Un blog dedicado a ellos por parte de la mejor amiga de la chica? Ni en el peor de los casos una persona regalaría información que es "supuestamente" valiosa a los medios de comunicación con el único propósito de orillas a ambos chicos a tener algo porque "se han amado desde el primer momento en que se vieron". ¡No estamos en libros de cuentos de hadas!_

 _Sean capaces de analizar todas las pruebas que están frente a nuestros ojos, ¿u olvidan el review que esa misma chica subió sobre regalos caros que les dio Adrien Agreste a sus "amigos"? Esos no son regalos, se llaman sobornos para quedar bien con la actuación que les está pidiendo hacer. Una persona rica que como siempre busca el control de otros._

 _Podrán decir que la joven Marinette Dupain-Cheng no es así, pero se equivocan. Su familia podrá tener una tienda pequeña, pero es uno de los establecimientos de alimentos que más ventas al año tiene por su estilo contemporáneo y artesanal. Desde hace más de quince años ellos han estado trabajando a la par de las empresas que maneja Gabriel Agreste con entregas especiales. ¡Es imposible que esto no sea un simple arreglo entre familias! Es tan bajo utilizar a los hijos para el bien de la familia..._

 _Pero no se preocupen. Yo, Claris Juvet, seré quien les abra los ojos a esas personas que sólo buscan hacer dinero con una supuesta relación en la que sólo se ven miel sobre hojuelas. ¿Cómo lo haré? Tengo dos personas que me ayudarán a mostrar la verdad, además de que pronto viajaré a estudiar administración de empresas a Paris. Esto será más fácil de lo que creen y al final el teatro caerá para quienes nos engañaron._

 **· FIN DE LA ENTRADA ·**

Aquella muchacha de piel apiñonada buscó relajarse con un poco de ejercicio frente a su computadora. Escribir sobre las realidad de la vida de los famosos era su pan de cada día desde hacía unos años. Siempre era la historia de siempre: buscaban engañar al público para que ganasen dinero de alguna u otra forma con el interés de esas personas.

Descubrirlos siempre era fácil, pues ella era una mentirosa profesional capaz de destapar a aquellos que creían poder abusar de su fama para obtener más riquezas de las que ya tenían. Ese tipo de personas avaras, a pesar de haber nacido en una cuna de oro, le daban asco. Esas misma fueron las que arruinaron la vida de sus padres y la hicieron vivir un infierno desde pequeña.

Tocaron a su puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Sonrió con entusiasmo y abrió para ver a un hombre más alto que ella, de cuerpo fornido y mirada severa. Era el momento de regresar al trabajo.

Se colocó una bata de seda y acomodó las media que estaba portando. Sólo unos meses más antes de largarse de ese lugar de porquería.

 _Obtendría una vida diferente..._

Lo merecían, no importaba que ellos apenas fueran unos niños comparados a una mujer como ella. Pero no sabían absolutamente nada de la vida y todo lo conseguían de forma tan fácil que pensar en como los utilizaban sus padres con un supuesto beneficio le parecía ridículo. No permitiría que eso siguiera.


	28. Un contrincante para el modelo

_**《**_ _ **Un contrincante para el modelo**_ _ **》**_

.

.

– Eso fue perfecto. – Se dijo a sí misma la joven que salía del taller. – Tiene mucho talento a pesar de lo novato que es. Bueno, su padre es Gabriel Agreste, algo tenía que haber heredado de él.

A la hija de los Dupain-Cheng no le importaba demasiado que las personas le vieran extraño por ir hablando en voz alta consigo misma. Alya no respondió el teléfono, así que era más fácil aquello que esperar a que se le bajara la emoción, así como así.

Iba tan embobada que, en cuanto dio vuelta a la calle, no se percató de que había chocado con alguien hasta que sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Reaccionó para ver que era, se trataba de una pluma de tinta china que estaba manchando la hermosa blusa que Adrien le había regalado.

– ¡No! – Gritó tratando de quitar la tinta, pero fue en vano, solo la corrió más.

– Pa-pagaré por la limpieza.

– Pero si no voy ahora no se quitará. – Sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

– Lo siento mucho, Marinette.

Levantó el rostro a pesar del mohín que estaba haciendo para toparse con su compañero pelirrojo, el cual mostraba una preocupación extraña. Su rostro se veía afligido pero sus ojos no demostraban lo mismo, ¿podía estar feliz porque le pasara eso?

Sin decir mucho, la arrastró unas calles adelante donde se encontraba una lavandería. El joven le entregó su chaqueta y pidió que se la colocara mientras pedía que lavaran su top. La peliazul no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo pasó al baño a retirarse la prenda sucia y cubrirse momentáneamente con lo que le había entregado su conocido.

– Lo siento mucho. – Exclamó nuevamente nervioso, pero no obtenía respuesta de la chica que le gustaba. – ¿Era un regalo de Adrien?

– Sí. – Al fin respondía, pero sólo era un monosílabo.

– ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

– Sí. – De nuevo lo mismo.

– ¿Me puedes perdonar?

– No.

Era la primera vez que ella se comportaba de esa forma con un amigo, pero le era inevitable. Por mucho tiempo esperó que el modelo la notara y se interesara de la misma forma que ella lo hacía por él; y ahora había perdido uno de los regalos que el muchacho con tanto empeño le compró al pensar en ella como alguien que le permitió ser libre. Si, algo similar mencionaba la nota de ese regalo.

– Necesito ir a casa. Pide que me lo envíen.

La fémina salió del fino establecimiento para tomar un taxi, pero mientras esperaba que alguno pasara Nathanaël salió tras de ella e intentó robarle un beso. La ira se apoderó de ella, así que tomó el taxi y le arrojó la chaqueta por la ventana.


	29. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¡semidesnuda por

_**《**_ _ **Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ¡semidesnuda por la calle!**_ _ **》**_

.

.

El teléfono del joven no dejaba de sonar, algo que lo desconcentraba. ¿Qué era tan importante para tener más de veinte llamadas de sus amigos de piel canela? No tenía la menor idea. Es por ello que fue al baño del lugar a regresarles la llamada, pues si contestaba cerca de su padre le llamaría la atención por no terminar de coser para luego responder.

– ¿Bueno?

– _¿Por qué demonios no respondías?_ – Gritó del otro lado Alya que era tranquilizada por Nino. ¿Qué hacían ellos dos juntos? – _¡Debiste llevar a Marinette a casa!_

– No podía, estoy trabajando en unas cosas que ahora mismo no puedo dejar. – Esto no le estaba agradando. – Ella vino y se fue sola, no quiso usar el automóvil.

– _¡Bro!_ – Le reclamó su mejor amigo. – _Marinette se encontró con Nathanaël y no sabemos exactamente qué pasó, pero hay fotos en que parece que él la quiere besar. Ella se sube a un taxi y se quita la chaqueta que dan en..._

– _¡En brassier!_

– ¿Qué? ¿Están hablando en serio?

– _Muy en serio._ – Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

– Bien, gracias. Creo que necesito comunicarme con ella. – La sangre le hervía. – Nos vemos.

Cortó la llamada e intentó comunicarse con su musa, pero no respondía. Quería saber lo que había pasado. De antemano sabía que ella no llevaba ninguna chaqueta es día, llevaba una de las prendas que le había regalado.

Volvió a ver la pantalla de su teléfono y tenía varios mensajes en _Whatsapp_ , unos en los cuáles se mostraban las fotos que ya rondaban por internet, capturas de comentarios insultándola, diciéndolo lo que le harían e incluso llamándola de todo tipo de formas. No podía aguantar aquello por lo que simplemente golpeo la mesa donde estaba el lavabo.

Definitivamente no permitiría que eso volviera a pasar con ella. No se merecía ese tipo de trato por parte de un tomate que habla y los paparazzi.

Abrió la llave para comenzar arrojarse agua sobre su rostro, como una forma de calmarse. Le era imposible. Jugó con su cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás. Su cara demostraba la preocupación que estaba sintiendo desde lo más profundo de su ser. La inutilidad de su ser era lo que más demostraba.

– Idiota. – Suspiró golpeando su frente en la puerta antes de salir de la habitación.

– Adrien. – Lo llamó su padre. – ¿La señorita Dupain está bien?

– No responde mis llamadas.

– Déjale un mensaje, salgan más tarde. – Le estaba dando sugerencias. – Vayan a hablar.

– Me parece bien.

– Igual, tendrás que hablar de esto. – Le extendió su teléfono celular con otra noticia que tenía que ver ahora con él.

– No puede ser... – Volvió a encerrarse en elcuarto de baño. – ¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea!


	30. ¿Adrien Agreste es expareja de Chloé Bou

_**《**_ _ **¿Adrien Agreste es expareja de Chloé Bourgeois?**_ _ **》**_

.

.

Agradecía que el incidente no pasó a mayores con su enojo. Había llegado a su hogar con bien y eso era lo más importante.

Con todo aquello era mejor recostarse y pensar. Explicó todo a sus padres claramente preocupados, los cuales le reprendieron un poco por sus acciones. Los comprendía de alguna forma. La verdad es que si no hubiese estado tan molesta... ¡Mejor ni recordarlo o la ira volvería apoderarse de ella!

Cambió sus ropas a las de uso diario y encendió su computador. Al entrar a internet saltaron las fotos de lo sucedido junto a entradas de blogs, pero una le llamó la atención. Clickeó con prisa para leer el titular completo: _"Chloé Bourgeois habla de su anterior romance con el modelo Adrien Agreste"_.

Reprodujo el video que se mostraba; se trataba de una entrevista en que la rubia afirmaba que fue novia de su compañero desde antes de que él entrara al Françoise Dupon, hasta hace unos meses en que _"Marinette Dupain-Cheng lo engatuzó"_.

Tronó la lengua para después cruzar los brazos junto a una mueca irónica. Era absurdo que alguien le pudiera creer con sus lágrimas falsas de niña mimada, pero no dudaba que alguien lo hiciera y eso se lo decían los comentarios del _#TeamChloé_ que aparecian abajo.

Vaya que se lo estaban tomando personal, sobre todo al jurar que la azabache sólo era una _Attention whore_ que se buscaba colgar de la fama del modelo.

– No saben nada. – Bufó ella.

Comenzó a buscar su celular en el cual se visualizaban varias llamadas perdidas de sus amigos, al igual que mensajes. Del que más tenía era Adrien. A él llamaría primero.

– Hola. – Apenas un pitido y ya le respondía.

– _¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien?_ – Su voz parecía quebrada.

– Si, todo bien. – Suspiró. – Supongo que ya sabes todo, así que... Lamento que el top se manchara.

– _¡Eso no importa!_ – La respiración se le aceleraba. – _Lo más importante eres tú. Eso es sólo un objeto reemplazable._

– P-pero.

– _Lo digo en serio._ – Un pequeño silencio. – _Oye... Sobre lo de Chloé..._

– Sé que no es cierto. Es muy claro, sé que ella miente.

– _Bien..._ – Carraspeó un poco. – _Salgamos esta noche. Pasó por ti a las siete._

– Sería perfecto. – Sonrió enorme. – Así ya no me sentiré culpable por olvidar invitarte el domingo como papá sugirió.

– _¿Disculpa?_ – Su tonó se volvió acusativo.

– ¡N-na-nada!

– _¿Segura?_

– S-s-s-sí...

– _Está bien. Nos vemos en la noche._

– Claro.

– _Te quiero._

– Y yo a ti.

La llamada concluyó para que ella fuera a la tienda a avisar sus planes que ellos decidieron cambiar. Por seguridad cenarían en casa, después podrían hablar en el cuarto de Marinette.


	31. Reunión nocturna de negocios

_**《**_ _ **Reunión nocturna de negocios**_ _ **》**_

.

.

La cena había sido un poco incómoda. No porque los padres de la chica se molestaran con él o porque ella lo estuviera, todo estaba en la mente del rubio que se disculpó en diversas ocasiones por lo que había sucedido en el día.

Apenas terminaron los jóvenes buscaron ayudar en la limpieza tras la cena, pero los mayores les pidieron que hablara.

 _Era necesario._

– ¿Te sientes bien? – Pregunto él apenas cerraron la puerta.

– ¡Lo siento! – Marinette lo abrazó temblando. – Esto fue mi culpa. No debí actuar de esa forma ni arriesgarme a tanto yendo así vestida en un vehículo.

– Calma. – Acariciaba su cabello como una forma de aminorar los sollozos. – Lo importante es que estás bien.

– Adrien...

– Permíteme.

Se alejó de ella y se asomó por la ventana de aquel cuarto; como sospechaba, había alguien espiando desde el techo de la escuela. Eso debe ser ilegal, pues estaban invadiendo propiedad privada y la privacidad de ellos.

Gruñó con rudeza para luego cerrar la delgada cortina.

– Deberías cambiar las cortinas.

– ¿Por?

– Se transparenta demasiado. – Suspiró. – Buscarán acosarte más, por lo que pasó con Nathanaël. Deberías mantenerlos un poco a raya con eso.

– Comprendo... – Se sentía como una niña regañada.

– Disculpa. No te sientas mal por eso, tu sólo actuarías así por algo que de verdad vale la pena. Confío en ti.

Sonrió tierno, sólo para ella, para reconfortarla y otorgándole seguridad con más que palabras.

Volvieron a abrazarse, para tomar confianza y darse un ligero beso en los labios. Sus rostros ardían por el pequeño detalle que era en realidad. Adrien tomó asiento bajo la ventana, recargado en la pared; mientras Marinette se sentaba frente a él, dándole la espalda, entre las piernas del chico para seguir siendo abrazada.

– Estoy muy feliz contigo. – Susurró el varón en el oído contrario.

–Y-yo también. - Respondio la de ojos azules. – Gracias por esta oportunidad.

– No necesitas agradecer, tal vez esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

–¿Tú crees?

– Sí. – Recargó su mentón en la cabeza femenina. – No creas que no había pensado en ti un poco más que como amiga.

– A-ahora lo dices con mucha co-confianza.

– La tengo gracias a ti. – Aunque lograba hablar bien, sus manos temblaban.

– Yo... – La azabache se acurrucó. – T-te q-quiero.

– Yo también te quiero, Marinette.

– N-no. Digo, ¡si! Es que... – Se removió en su lugar como para ocultarse. – Tú... O sea, yo...

– ¿Pasa alg...?

– ¡Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo! – Lo gritó de golpe, apenándose por la posibilidad de que todo el vecindario se enterara de sus sentimientos.

– Entonces... – La abrazó aun más fuerte, besándole tras la oreja izquierda. – No sabes lo feliz que me haces sentir ahora.


	32. A un paso de la graduación

_**《**_ _ **A un paso de la graduación**_ _ **》**_

.

.

Aquella tarde de sábado, todos los alumnos del último año del instituto Françoise Dupon estaban asistiendo a la celebración religiosa de fin de curso en la Catedral de _Notre Dame_. Todos en ropas formales pues después tendrían una cena-baile con amigos y familiares.

Aquel lugar estaba abarrotados por periodistas que estaban presentes por la pareja del momento, es por ello que el sacerdote en cuestión pidió la ayuda de los guardaespaldas que Gabriel Agreste había contratado para los jóvenes. Aquellas personas no se sentían felices por esas medidas y no hacía caso a las normas del sitio sobre el tema de fotografías.

El oficio religioso se apresuró para no causar incomodidad a todos por la situación que se daba, mucho más al agregar que la hija del alcalde cada tanto carraspeaba por las actitudes serenas del par. El sacerdote por momentos rogaba paciencia al Padre en los Cielos; llevar todo eso era muy difícil hasta para el más virtuoso.

Al concluir la Eucaristía, bendijo al grupo de jóvenes junto a unas palabras de aliento para su futuro próximo. Posteriormente, se acercó a Adrien y Marinette para desearles suerte con la prensa de la que hasta el sabía que los acosaba.

– Sean prudentes. – Pidió el siervo de Dios. – No dejen que su vida gire en torno a ellos, ustedes son quienes tienen el poder aquí.

– Claro. – El joven de ojos esmeralda tomó de la mano a su compañera. – Poco a poco estamos aprendiendo eso.  
– S-sí

– Muy bien. – Los sujetó de los brazos, zarandeandolos un poco a modo de despedida. – Cuídense y espero verlos en unos años por aquí, vestidos de blanco.

– ¡Oiga! – Chloé gritaba molesta por la broma del Presbítero. – ¡Ellos no pueden!

– Vaya, parece que tienen bendiciendo divina para el futuro. – Rio Alya acercándose al par.

– Y eso a nuestra querida amiga no le parece. – Complemento el mejor amigo del heredero Agreste.

– Ella se roba las cámaras. – Habló la joven que hoy no usaba su típico peinado de coletas. – Aunque no precisamente por sus cualidades.

– Dejemos eso de lado. – Sugirió el modelo. – Vayamos afuera para la foto.

Así fue, ya estaban los lugares reservados para todo ello. Los chicos admiraban a las féminas que andaban con vestidos variados.

Para los ojos de Adrien sólo estaba Marinette con un vestido largo que marcaba su figura; de cuello _halter_ y suave caída, ajustado en una cintura baja acompañado de una falda de tres cuartos para no exagerar el movimiento de la tela. Toda la prenda en rojo cereza con detalles plata como en sus zapatillas de tacón de aguja.  
Se colocó tras de ella para la foto y junto sus amigos.

 _Atracción, segundo paso._


	33. Una balada para recordar

_**《**_ _ **Una balada para recordar**_ _ **》**_

.

.

Aún con los esfuerzos del director, varios medios se quedaron a cubrir el evento nocturno. Claro, no sin antes dar un patrocinio económico a la institución educativa.

Alya no se quedaría atrás. Filmaría escenas inéditas donde los amarillistas no pudieran llegar y ese material sería exclusivo del blog que llevaba de ellos.

Se dispusieron a comer, siendo una mesa compartida entre los Agreste (que eso incluía a Nathalie y el guardaespaldas personal de Adrien) y los Dupain-Cheng. Al principio era algo tenso, hasta que la joven pareja hablaba con todo los de la mesa con suma facilidad, después de eso la comunicación fue fluida. Gabriel habló de lo talentosa que era la azabache, además de la propuesta de becarla y darle enseñanza personal en la industria. Por otro lado, Sabine y Tom alababan al rubio, su nobleza y perseverancia; ellos se comprometieron a cuidarle cuando asistiera a casa ya que casi era alguien de la familia.

– Tu madre estaría orgullosa. – Susurró el de cabello blanco observando a su hijo.

– ¿ Dijiste algo papá?

– Sólo mencioné que deberías bailar con la señorita Dupain. – Sonrió sereno viendo el nerviosismo ajeno. – No te comerá...

– ¡L-lo sé!

La cena terminó y tras unos minutos el director llamó a todos los jóvenes para presentarlos, en unos días oficialmente serían graduado.

Una balada a piano empezó a escucharse, como para _abrir la pista_. Chloé corrió a buscar a su amado que fácilmente se la quitó de encima para ir a tomar la mano de su musa antes de que cierto pelirrojo la rozara.

Comenzaron a moverse con cierta torpeza, ya que eran el foco de atención. A su rescate llegó su pareja de amigo, quienes también bailaron a su lado. Se trató de una pieza muy corta, algo como para amenizar el ambiente con el ruido de los medios emocionados por el magnífico acercamiento de diseñador y musa.

Continuaron bailando cuando la música cambió a algo más movido y electrónico, seguían siendo un foco durante el evento, sobre todo si dos de sus compañeros intentaban intervenir en algo sin obtener éxito.

– Creo que se ven frustrados. – Habló Marinette al oído de su acompañante, pues la música les impedía hablar normalmente. – ¿Tú que dices?

– Que no deberían comportarse así. – Adrien hizo el mismo gesto para hablar. – Esas cosas los hacen ver peor.  
– Eso creo.

– Por cierto, bailas bien.

– Tú tampoco lo haces y eso que eres novato en esto.

– Digamos que... Estuve practicando.

– Si lo creo. – Giró a la cabina. – Y también creo que Nino le quitó el puesto al DJ.

– Lo imaginaba. – Vio a Alya junto a su amigo. – Y tu amiga tampoco pierde tiempo en grabar el momento.


	34. Una pareja de diseñadores

_**《**_ _ **Una pareja de diseñadores**_ _ **》**_

.

.

Después de dos horas bailando necesitaban descansar al igual que sus amigos, es por ello que la música cambió para ser ahora momento se satisfacer a los mayores que intercambiaron lugares en la pista. Mientras los jóvenes iban a la terraza y patio trasero del salón donde se estaba llevando acabo la fiesta.

La mayoría comenzó a tomarse fotos para el recuerdo. Algunas en pareja, otras jugando y las clásicas _selfies_. Todo aquello entre risas por las anécdotas de los días escolares que concluían. Un sentimiento triste y amargo llenó el ambiente, siendo roto por la hija del alcalde que los llamaba _patéticos_ mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla derecha; eso causó que todos la abrazaran a pesar de su rabieta.

Alya llamó a Adrien y Marinette para alejarse un poco de todo aquello, quería hacerles una entrevista en vivo para su blog. Para la morena era el mejor momento y el lugar ideal era un pequeño kiosco del jardín.

– ¡Buenas noches! – Saludó la castaña a la cámara. – Gracias por seguir esta transmisión en vivo de nuestra fiesta de graduación. Ya hemos visto escenas inéditas AdriNette y es hora de... –Ahora filmaba a sus amigos. – ¡Hablar con ellos!

– H-hola – Saludó la aspirante a diseñadora, encogiéndose.

– Que tal. – El rubio habló seguro, estaba acostumbrado a esto aunque por dentro temblara.

– Vamos a lo directo. ¿Qué sigue después de esto?

– Ambos trabajaremos con su padre. – Aseguró la entrevistada. – Yo como aprendiz de diseño.

– Y yo como eso además de estar en la administración.

– ¿Ambos diseñaran? – La de cabello teñido no podía ocultar su emoción.

– ¡Claro!

– Quiero que seamos un equipo perfecto – Pronunció el ojiverde tomando la mano de su amiga.

– Es decir que su futuro es, ¿juntos?

Recién caían en cuenta de lo que habían dicho. Se voltearon a ver, sonrojados. Rieron acercando sus frentes, como compartiendo el mismo pensamiento que les permitió entrelazar sus meñiques exclamando un _"sí"_ como respuesta final.

La mujer de piel canela cortó la transmisión para correr a abrazarlos emocionada. Apenas lo concluyó se fue.

– Así que... – La peliazul fue la primera en hablar. – ¿Juntos?

– Juntos.

Tomó el rostro contrario y lo beso en la coronilla, en un signo de acuerdo por la promesa que habían llegado a hacer en la transmisión.

Se escuchó que una chica lo llamaba, completamente furiosa por estar con Marinette. La ignoró por lo que su celular comenzó a vibrar por los mensajes que le enviaba.

– ¿Adrien?

– De verdad, ella debe entender que no soy un capricho más... Empieza a molestarme.

– Oye... - Señaló a lo lejos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Nathanaël y Chloé están juntos en el balcón.

– Así que todo puede ser obra de ambos...


	35. Especial: Rojo y amarillo

_**Especial: Rojo y amarillo**_

.

.

– ¡Eres un idiota! – Se quejó Chloé al ser llevada a otro sitio para poder hablar bien con Nathanaël. – ¡Esto es muy obvio!

– Como si alguien nos prestara atención. – Chasqueó los dedos mostrando a los reporteros sintonizando la entrevista con la pareja del momento. – Por lo menos no he dicho una mentira tan obvia.

– Claro, y yo soy la que se vio desesperada al tratar así de mal a la tonta panadera. – Respondió la ojiazul con cinismo. – Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. – Se cruzó de brazos claramente molesta.

– Aún hay tiempo...

– ¡Claro que lo hay! Siempre lo habrá. Adrikins no escogería a una tonta como ella.

– Si tú lo dices... – El pelirrojo rodó los ojos, otra vez estaba en su fantasía. – Ese tipo no vale la pena.

– ¡Oye! – Gritó la niña rica. – ¡Él es perfecto!

– Dí lo que quieras. – La tomó del mentón, acercándose para verse directo a los ojos. – El punto es que cada quien obtenga lo que quiera.

Por un instante, el joven artista admiró con interés los orbes femeninos. Aunque compartían el color con los de Marinette, eran diferentes, estos eran más profundos.

– Suéltame. – Parecía nerviosa, pero esa era imposible para Bourgeois. – ¡Asco!

– Tampoco es de mi agrado tenerte cerca. Esto solo lo hago por Marinette.

– Y yo por Adrien.

– Has lo que debas hacer y nada de estupideces.

– ¡Ja! ¿Intentas darme órdenes? ¡Absurdo! – Ahora ella lo sujetaba por la corbata. – Yo soy la que pone las reglas.

Si no es porque le desagradaba su estúpido pelo de tomate, juraría que en vez de una sonrisa de superioridad era una lasciva. Tal vez era culpa de su cabello lacio y largo que ahora tenía.

– C-Chloe... – Sabrina habló detrás del dibujante.

– ¿Qué? – Odiaba ser interrumpida.

– T-tú padre... ¡El alcalde! T-te habla.

No dijo nada, solo se retiró golpeando el hombro de su compañero a modo de seña. Él rascó su mejilla para notar que su enemigo y la chica de sus sueños llevaban tiempo observando la escena.

– Tonta Chloé. – Entró al salón junto a otros.


	36. Final espectacular

_**Final espectacular**_

.

.

Ignorando lo que sus ojos vieron, continuaron su amena plática entre risas y gestos cariñosos que sólo mantenían entre ellos.

Cualquiera los viera podría apostar que ellos eran una pareja, una que llevaba junta varios años. Incluso a ellos les sorprendía lo bien acoplados que estaban, todo porque no habían notado que ese proceso comenzó desde el momento en que sus miradas se encontraron bajo aquel día lluvioso.

– Vamos dentro. – Sugirió Adrien extendiendo su mano.

Marinette no tardó en tomarla, luego fue guiada por varón a la mesa que sus familias compartían. En ella estaba sólo sentado el hombre maduro, las otras dos parejas bailaban son gran animo. Unos metros de ellos.

– El miércoles es su graduación.

– Así es. – Dijo feliz la azabache. – Mis padre y yo...

– Los he invitado a ustedes a un comida en el hotel de los Bourgeois. – Anunció el de melena platinada. – Celebraremos como una gran familia.

– ¡Gracias!

El primogénito sujetó la mano de su padre, pero este le abrazó por completo. Ya lo había dicho, estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado con su educación fuera del hogar sobreprotector.

La joven observaba la escena completamente enternecida. Ella conocía a la perfección lo que esto significaba para su amigo; eran gestos que por muchos años esperó por parte de aquel que le había dado la vida, con tanto amor, junto a su madre.

El abrazó concluyó mientras el resto de adultos retornaban a la mesa. Necesitaban beber algo y descansar, bailar los había cansado pero se divirtieron mucho.

– Señor, la hora. – Le recordó Nathalie.

– No te preocupes por eso.

– Hija, ¿te has divertido? – Preguntó la mujer de origen oriental.

– ¡Sí! Todo ha sido magnífico. – Debajo de la mesa sujetó la manga de su compañero. – Esto es genial.

– Es bueno saber que ellos, – Tom señalo al montón de reporteros en la entrada que se notaban aburridos. – No te estén arruinando el momento.

– Claro. Ignorarlos ahora no es malo.

– A todos los presentes, se les invita salir a la terraza y jardín para una sorpresa.

La gran mayoría se miró extrañados mientras el alcalde alardeaba que esta sorpresa iba dirigida a los amigos de su princesita adorada.

Salieron con cuidado, cuando todos estaba fuera los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a ascender al firmamento nocturno. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no notaron a la pareja, que estaba en boca de todos, yendo al fondo.

Tomados de la mano se quedaron al fondo. Adrien se atrevió a besarla, diferente a otras veces, profundo y suave. Marinette compartió su sabor cereza al joven que la gustaba. Nadie los vio, pero sólo una cámara de un acosador los captó en aquel gesto angelical, romántico y delicado para ellos.


	37. Beso impreso

_**Beso impreso**_

.

.

 _Beso impreso_ , esa fue la frase que utilizó Alya para titular la nueva entrada de su blog; una donde se quejaba del acoso que sus amigos recibieron, bueno... No tan así.

Esta foto que ya había dado la vuelta al mundo venía con un texto donde la persona que la subió amenazaba e insultaba Adrien por tener a Marinette con musa, a quien reclamaba como suya.

La morena estaba más que molesta, igualmente sentía una impotencia y cierto miedo por la integridad de sus compañeros. Esta podría ser solo una broma, pero había suficientes locos en el mundo que podrían hacer esas palabras realidad.

Por un instante recordó todos los incidentes que personas famosas han tenido por el acoso. Cosas como la muerte de Lady D, el intento de secuestro de cantantes coreanos, el bebé que le regalaron a Dolly Parton... Así podía seguir con la lista, algunas más trágicas que otras. Aunque la mayoría eran por amor, las que iban en el camino del odio no eran mucho mejor.

Masajeó sus sienes con el objetivo de calmar tan malos pensamientos. Aun estando en su habitación, madrugando para buscar al culpable de todo eso era muy difícil no sentirse así.

Tomó su celular para enviar la entrada de su blog y los detalles de la fotografía a Adrien, él podría saber que hacer en esta situación, después de todo llevaba unos años siendo una figura pública.

Apenas fue visto el mensaje, tocaron a la puerta de su hogar. Supuso que eran los chicos, pero se trataba de Marinette. Bajo corriendo a abrir y ella se arrojó a sus brazos, sollozando.

Su rostro estaba rojo, debido al llanto. Sus ojos estaban muy húmedos, hinchados y hundidos. Sus labios resecos. Su expresión física era de temor; seguro ya sabía lo de la fotografía.

Agradecía que ahora mismo sus padres estuvieran trabajando y sus hermanos aun asistieran a la escuela. Este no era un buen momento para la chica.

– Mari...

– La foto, la dejaron en mi casa. – Su voz temblaba. – Estaba pegada a la puerta junto con una carta.

– ¿Y qué dice?

– Me profesa su amor y escribe con detalle como le gustaría matar a Adrien. – No podía contener tantas lágrimas. – ¡Tengo miedo, Alya!

Su mejor amiga la abrazó, con fuerza para hacerla sentir segura. Lo mejor sería informar a la policía sobre esa situación, por que ya no era normal.

– ¡Ya sé! – Sonrió la morocha un poco. – Siempre hay paparazzi tomándote fotos, usualmente fuera de tu casa por las mañanas, yo los he visto. Puede que ellos sepan algo sobre la persona que dejó la carta.

– Podría...

– No te desanimes. También la policía nos ayudará, tranquila.


	38. Jugando a los detectives

_**Jugando a los detectives**_

.

.

Faltaban dos días para su graduación y se sentía demasiado insegura con todo lo que podía llegar a pasar. Había llegado con miedo a la casa de Alya, después de pedir que ella le notificara a Adrien ahí estaba en casa de la morena, histérico por la seguridad de su musa, pero olvidándose de sí mismo. Su estómago estaba revuelto por todo aquello.

Respiró con algo de dificultad, productor de que se había convertido en un manojo de nervios pues ya se escuchaba a una patrulla camino al inmueble en el que se encontraban. Sentía que el tiempo iba a gran velocidad, ya que en un parpadeo ya se encontraban un policía y un detective en aquella misma habitación, preguntando todo lo que sabían sobre la amenaza que le habían hecho a la pareja de adolescentes.

Ella también tuvo que cooperar con las respuestas a los cuestionamientos que les hacían sobre posibles sospechosos. El joven rubio no tardó en acusar a dos de sus compañeros que en días anteriores ya se había mostrado con cierta envidia a la relación que comenzaba a surgir tan deprisa entre ellos, pero para Marinette no era así. Incluso para ser ellos, eso era algo extremo.

 _ **. . .**_

La mejor amiga de la azabache no estaba para nada contenta con lo que les habían dicho los oficiales el día anterior, por lo que ese día se había puesto a hablar con los _paparazzi_ que encontró a diferentes horas del día fuera de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng. Todos concordaban con no haber visto nada, es por ello que les pidió el horario en los que estuvieron vigilando durante el domingo y lunes; a partir de ello notó que había una concordancia: durante las 2:30 am hasta las 4:00 no hubo nadie vigilando. ¡Seguro esa fue la hora en que se colocó la nota!

Pero aun había un problema, el fotógrafo que llegó por la mañana tenía una prueba de que la nota no estaba ahí cuando llegó. ¿Entonces cómo era posible que esta apareciera?

Las dudas la continuaron invadiendo mientras anotaba todas las posibles ideas en un cuaderno, sentada en el parque cercano a la casa de su compañera. Ahí vio que frente a ella se mecía una cabellera rojiza, perteneciente a uno de sus conocidos. Estaba en sentado en una banca del otro lado del parque, una que permitía ver bien la parte superior de la casa de la ojiazul.

La mirada de la castaña se afiló cual felino al ver a su presa. Parece que el causante de todo este problema era uno de los que el modelo y diseñador había nombrado. Estúpidos celos del dibujante.


	39. Al fin la graduación

_**Al fin la graduación**_

.

.

A pesar de los incidentes de los tres días anteriores y de la mala cara que Césaire le estaba poniendo a Nathanaël por encontrarlo ayer en el parque dibujando tan campante a su amiga que se visualizaba desde el balcón de su casa, todo estaba yendo de maravilla en aquella celebración.

El director Damocles ya estaba finalizando el evento, lo único que faltaba era que los graduados pasaran al frente a recibir su diploma de honor por haber concluido el bachiller. Uno a uno pasó, felices por avanzar un paso a sus sueños de adultez.

Cada uno se posicionó para agradecer a sus padres por todo el esfuerzo que ellos también pusieron en su educación, así los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, así oficialmente estaban a poco de ser estudiantes universitarios.

Marinette estaba mucho más tranquila, no se había sabido nada de la supuesta amenaza y parecía que todo había sido algo de un día para molestar. Tal vez quienes estaban detrás de eso fueron los mismos periodistas, para dar emoción a lo que estaba sucediendo en la vida de ellos. Bueno, ahora con lo de la graduación ya podían sentirse felices de tomar cientos de fotos, de ella y su amigo rubio, con ramos de flores, felices por terminar esa etapa en sus vidas.

El guardaespaldas de Adrien y el nuevo que Gabriel Agreste había contratado para la chica tuvieron que ayudar a despejar el área cuando las fotos se habían vuelto excesivas. Ahora que ella lo veía, su protector tenía un físico completamente diferente, al contrario, a pesar de que este tampoco hablara.

Su cabello castaño y un poco largo tendía a alborotarse con facilidad, no importaba que tanto lo peinara. Era casi tan alto con el guardaespaldas de su compañero, pero su físico delgado lo hacía ver imponente. Usaba un traje completo, con la corbata desaliñada por no querer llevarla ajustada. Su mirada era fría, sería. A veces daba miedo acercarse, pero con la pareja de muchachos siempre sonreía.

Les permitieron avanza a la limusina que los esperaba afuera, nadie había olvidado que Gabriel Agreste había invitado la comida de celebración en el _Le Grand Paris_ , el hotel del que era dueño André Burgeois. Alya y Nino, con sus respectivos familiares, habían terminado yendo con ellos, pues la madre de la primera era quien trabajadora del restaurante de dicho lugar, por eso la celebración se había convertido en algo más grande.

Claro que al final, al llegar, se encontraron con que todos los alumnos celebrarían ahí por invitación del alcalde. Bueno, la invitación del famoso diseñador quedó pospuesta para otra ocasión, tal vez una más especial para las familias de ambos.


	40. Compras problemáticas

_**Compras problemáticas**_

.

.

A pesar de las insistencias del empleado de Gabriel Agreste por no querer entrometerse demasiado en la vida de la joven aspirante a diseñadora, ella terminó convenciéndolo de que aquella tarde le acompañara a hacer algunas compras para el local de sus padres. Debido a que ellos tenían mucho trabajo, le solicitaron su ayuda para dichas compras.

– Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre. – Habló la azabache al guardaespaldas que se le había asignado.

– Damien Juvet. – Respondió con rapidez, vigilando los alrededores.

Estaban fuera del local esperando al compañero de la jovencita, quien originalmente sería su único acompañante, pero entre los temores de la amenaza de la semana anterior prefirió invitar al castaño.

Cuando llegó este en su automóvil hizo una mala cara, a lo que el empleado sólo suspiró y le pidió permiso para conducir, así la pareja iría en la parte de atrás sin muchas molestias. Adrien entendió perfectamente que su amiga lo hacía por simple seguridad, una lástima que no podría hablar mucho de algunos detalles personales porque no estaba muy acostumbrado a la presencia de aquel joven de clara belleza adulta.

Debía admitir que de alguna forma se sentía celoso que en los días en que no podía convivir con su _musa_ , ella contemplaba a un adulto tan guapo. Tal vez era absurdo, pues tras una semana de trabajo, se había dado cuenta que Marinette solo tenía ojos para él y nada más. Pero esa pequeña espina no se iba, ya que no confiaba en que el varón se fijara en ella.

Tras llegar al centro comercial comenzaron las compras de los productos, tuvieron que ir a varias tiendas para encontrar todo lo solicitado por sus padres y lo que ella necesitaba para completar las ideas de lo que estaban haciendo. Se trataba de una mesa de dulces para un evento de la televisora local, es por ello que necesitaba cosas adicionales para complementar la temática que le habían asignado a los postres que entregarían.

La joven de orbes azules les pidió un tiempo para ir a la zona de comida y beber algo mientras descansaban, pidió permiso para ir al baño que estaba a escasos metros de donde se habían sentado.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos en que se escuchó un grito, para cuando vieron estaba la fémina siendo abraza por Nathanaël. Ella estaba llorando muy fuerte, desconsolada, mientras cubría su pecho pues su blusa estaba desgarrada en gran parte. La forma en que el chico la abraza impedía ver ese detalle a Adrien que sin pensarlo le arrancó de los brazos a la chica para golpear el pelirrojo que sólo pudo cubrir su rostro para defenderse.


	41. El sospechoso aparece para secuestrar

_**El sospechoso aparece para secuestrar**_

.

.

– ¡Adrien detente! – Gritó la joven, intentado ir a separarlos.

Su guardaespaldas la detuvo y sin darle permiso de hacer otra cosa le arrojó su saco, luego detuvo la pelea de los dos jóvenes en la cual sólo Nathanaël había salido herido en el rostro y pecho.

– ¡Escucha a Marinette antes de hacer estupideces! – Gritó el herido.

– ¡No te acerques a ella o te voy a...!

– Ya para... – La chica le abrazó por la espalda, llorando, asustada. – Nathanaël me protegió.

– ¿Qué dices?

– ¡Lo que escuchaste idiota! – Se levantó tallándose la sien pues de una de sus cejas emanaba sangre. – El baño de hombres está junto, cuando iba saliendo escuché el grito y sin pensarlo mucho entre al baño de mujeres. Marinette estaba siendo jalada hacía una puerta trasera de emergencia que hay ahí, se ve que el tipo la quería raptar o algo ya que la amenazó con una navaja. Cuando entré, le cortó la blusa y fue cuando gritó todavía más fuerte, que supongo es lo que escucharon.

– Gracias, Nath... – Dijo la joven del problema con un hilo de voz.

– No tienes que agradecer, no lo hice porque fueras tú. – Se acomodó la ropa. – Me voy.

– Lo siento, no puedo dejar que se vaya. – Damien le impidió el paso. – Usted es el único testigo que vio al sospechoso además de la señorita.

– Claro que no, también lo vio Chloé. – Se rascó la nuca, incómodo. – Seguro se encerró en un gabinete o algo así. De todas formas no sirvo de mucho, el tipo traía puesta una de esas máscaras de cabeza de caballo.

– Aun así. – Insistió el guardaespaldas.

– Está bien. – Suspiró profundamente. – Pero saquen a la tonta rubia de ahí, porque seguro se desmayó.

Se sentó en el estrecho pasillo mientras Adrien seguía abrazando a su compañera. El único adulto ahí llamó a la policía y en unos pocos segundos una guardia del centro comercial llegó ahí, entrando al baño de mujeres y sacando a Chloé que era sostenida con ayuda de Sabrina que al parecer también estaba en aquel lugar.

Para el rubio todo era muy sospechoso hasta que llegó otro trajeado confirmando que la historia del pelirrojo era cierta. La máscara que describió la había tirado en las afueras del edificio, además de grabar a la persona que salió por ahí, la cual coincidía con la misma figura de alguien que entró a los baños con cerca de veinte minutos de anticipación.

La seguridad de la hija de los Dupain-Cheng estaba corriendo riesgos. No entendían que quería ese tipo y mucho menos que cosas sería capaz de hacer por tenerla cerca. Les estaba llevando muchos pasos de ventaja y eso no debería pasar.


	42. Plática entre diseñadores

_**Plática entre diseñadores**_

.

.

– ¿Por qué le tiene que pasar esto a ella? – Hablaba el rubio con su padre.

– Sé que esto no es algo que tú has vivido, pero es algo bastante común que pase si eres una figura pública. – Respondía con serenidad Gabriel. – Además, Marinette es una chica muy bonita, es claro que ella tendría fans de todo tipo.

– Si es así, entonces no quiero exponerla de esa forma. – El joven tomó una de las galletas del plato que estaba en el centro de la pequeña mesa.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no será tu modelo? – Sorbió de la pequeña taza que estaba frente a él. En estos momentos un doble expresso era bueno. – No creo que ocultarse sea una opción.

– ¿Y qué esperas qué haga?

– Vivir con temor no es la forma. ¿Has hablado con ella de esa decisión que quieres tomar?

– N-no... – Se sintió un poco apenado por esa pregunta.

– Supongo que tampoco has tomado en cuenta que estas en el mismo riesgo que ella, ¿verdad? – Lo observó por encima de sus lentes y comenzó a chequear su celular.

– ¡Claro que nada me va a pasar!

– Si no me equivoco la nota te amenazaba peor que a ella. – Le mostró su teléfono. – Creo que el que corre más riesgos eres tú.

Adrien no sabía que tan cierto podría ser lo que decía su progenitor, pero no podía contradecirlo, él era el más experto en estos sucesos que conocía en estos momentos.

Todo esto le estaba alterando los nervios y le impedía trabajar en su colección que ya casi debía de entregar terminada a su padre. Le faltaban dos conjuntos de los quince que al final había decidido en hacer realidad por la simple inspiración que sentí al tener cerca a su compañera de cabello azabache, coletas y ojos zafiro.

Su padre le hizo una seña para que girara el rostro y ahí estaba ella, acompañada de Nathalie y Demian. Su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas, parecía que recientemente había llorado o se encontrara resfriada.

Apenas él se levantó de su lugar con cierta torpeza, ella corrió a abrazarle con mucho ánimo.

– ¡Estás bien! – La escuchó sollozar.

– Claro que lo estoy. – Se mostró extrañado. – ¿Pasó algo?

– Alguien dejó una canasta de fresas en la puerta de la panadería, en ella iba una foto de usted con los ojos tachados y una raya en el cuello. – El guardaespaldas se acercó a contarle lo sucedido. – Le hablé a la señorita Nathalie para localizarlo y que así se tranquilizara la señorita Marinette.

– Ya veo... – Interrumpió el empresario. – Creo que es hora de una reunión en casa de los Dupain-Cheng.

– Papá...

– Nathalie.

– Ya me comuniqué con ellos para ello.


	43. Especial: Planes

_**Especial: Planes**_

.

.

Después de la plática con su padre, Adrien daba cientos de vueltas a la problemática de las amenazas que llegaban al hogar de Marinette. Era algo muy preocupante para él. Ni siquiera era capaz de comprender como alguien hacía este tipo de cosas sólo por su "amor y admiración" a una figura pública. Él nunca había vivido algo similar.

Era problemático y complicado, bastante más complejo de lo que suponía.

De alguna forma se sentía culpable por el beso que compartió con su musa durante los fuegos artificiales de la fiesta de graduación. Eso había sido el comienzo de todo. El inicio de los problemas realmente serios.

Claro que Nathanaël y Chloé buscaban separarlos; lo que ellos hacían eran tonterias caprichosas e insignificantes contra tres amenazas y un intentento de secuestro.

¿Podrían saber cuándo sería el próximo ataque?

El rubio rodó sobre si cama, abrazando su almohada fuertemente como un método de liberar un poco de estrés. Quedó boca abajo, enterrando su expresión de desagrado.

En su mente se repetía la escena de aquella tarde en el café. Cómo ella había llorado hasta confirmar que se encontraba con bien. ¡Que noble podía llegar a ser ella con sus amigos y familia!

Aún en aquella situación ella llegó a buscar la protección del joven antes que la de ella.

Suspiró, lleno de preocupación. La contratación de un guardaespaldas para ella era una opción viable, pero había cosas que no podría hacer. Claro ejemplo, acompañarla al baño. Tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de cambiarlo por una mujer o contratar a alguien más; no buscaba atosigarla.

Necesitaba un plan o algo similar que de verdad funcionara contra esa persona, ¿o esas?

Carraspeó y revolvió su cabello para girar, mirando el cielo nocturno que se admiraba a la perfección desde sus enormes ventanas.

¿En que momento se había vuelto tan importante Marinette? Ella siempre había sido alguien que representaba mucho en su vida, pero nunca pensó que tan pronto surgirían cosas entre ellos. Bien pudieron estar siempre dentro y él no lo notó.

Se admiraban y apreciaban entre sí, aunque en realidad no eran nada. No importaba lo mucho que lo deseara, no eran novios o algo similar.

Ese beso. Eso comenzó todo este embrollo.

Pero no quería retractarse de sus acciones. Quería ser egoísta y tenerla solo para él, no importando si eso significaba enjaularla... Como lo hicieron con... Él...

¡Demonios! Todo eso era demasiado complejo para un chico como él, uno que poco sabía de mundo a causa de las decisiones de su padre. No debía hacer eso.

Continuó despierto hasta las altas horas de la madrugada. De un momento a otro tuvo una idea que si bien era egoísta, era algo que le dictaba su corazón. Lo necesitaba. Lo deseaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Se levantó de la cama y corrió a su escritorio a trabajar en todo ello. Eso de su alter ego mental, era bueno en darle ideas de vez en cuando...


	44. Una tarde serena en el atelier

_**Una tarde serena en el atelier**_

.

.

Damien manejaba con precaución de camino al taller Agreste, ese día Marinette tenía pruebas de vestuario de la colección que se encontraba en proceso.

Se sentía incómoda con el trato que recibía como protección, al grado que le provocaba náuseas por aquello. No era por algo en especial, todo tenía que ver con ese vértigo de convertirse en famosa, una figura pública que otros buscaban seguir.

\- Había jurado que podría con esto. - Susurró con resignación.

Esto era un gran peso en sus hombros y todo por un simple deseo. ¿Pero lo valía?

La respuesta era un sí, por que estar con Adrien era maravilloso aún con los inconvenientes que la fama podía acarrear. Tal vez si no fuera por la insistencia de que eran una pareja, no se hubiesen animado a ciertas cosas.

Llegaron al local de moda, donde fuera se encontraba Gabriel Agreste. Bajó del vehículo con algo de temor al ver que el interior del lugar parecía tapizado.

\- Pasa. - Le indicó. El guardaespaldas la iba a seguir, pero el mayor le detuvo. - Sola.

Tragó saliva y avanzó temblorosa, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba tras ella dejándola en la penumbra. Su piel se erizó, algo o alguien le rozaba en repetidas veces.

Ante su reacción, fue tomada de las manos con el fin de guiarla al frente. La presencia de una mesa la detuvo siendo ese el momento en que las luces de la habitación se encendieron. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, después pudo ver en el mueble tres cosas: una chamarra que tenía un patrón de mariquita, con una especie de alas en la parte de atrás; un collar con la mitad de un corazón, uno que tenía grabado el nombre de su amigo rubio; finalmente se encontraba una nota escrita a mano.

La tomó con algo de miedo, solo tuvo que desdoblarla para leer el mensaje:

\- ¿Me permitirías ser feliz a tú lado? - Escuchó detrás de ella, mientras leía lo mismo en la hoja.

\- ¿A-Adrien? - Se giró para verlo con los ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Él estaba sonrojado, otorgándole su mano.

Aún tenían miedo por lo que se avecinaba con las amenazas, ¿acaso eso debía impedirles estar juntos? ¿Debían de dejar todo de lado en vez de perseguir lo que querían? Claramente no lo dejaría. Si ellos querían formalizar como una pareja lo harían aun teniendo en contra al mundo entero.

\- Por favor, cuida de mi. - Exclamó la joven de coletas abrazándolo.

\- Lo haré. - Afirmo acariciando la espalda de su ahora novia. - Cuida también de mi.

\- Claro.

En aquel atelier existió la primera promesa de dos jóvenes promesas en el mundo de la moda. No se dejarían vencer nunca.


	45. Una cita de diseñadores

_**Una cita de diseñadores**_

.

.

Oficialmente llevaban un día de novios y el plan original era tener su primera cita, pero con la cercanía del desfile de modas donde se daría a conocer el talento del modelo rubio, esa cita era una prueba de ropa.

A Marinette no le molestaba y a su manera eso lo volvería algo romántico. Llevaba un par de semanas trabajando en un conjunto para su actual pareja; tenía miedo de que no le quedara ya que había tenido que pedirle unas medidas viejas al progenitor de este para tener una base de trabajo. Lo que más le preocupaba es que le quedara un poco chico, después de todo había aumentado su carga de ejercicio como forma de prevención a los últimos problemas que habían tenido.

Por segundo día consecutivo estaba siendo llevaba por su guardaespaldas al taller de la empresa Agreste. Mientras la chica iba en la parte trasera del vehículo, abrazaba con fuerza una bolsa de papel donde llevaba las prendas que trabajó para Adrien.

Justo al llegar, abrió la puerta del auto con rapidez y por accidente golpeo a una mujer. Una de cabello negro, más alta que ella y de piel azúcar morena. Por un instante se asustó al pensar que se trataba de Lila Rossi, una compañera de intercambio que estuvo con ellos durante el primer ciclo escolar del bachillerato. Pero esta fémina era muy diferente, sus expresiones eran muy transparentes, parecía emocionada de verla. Tampoco podía dejar de ver la figura tan magnífica que poseía y el tipo de ropa que llevaba, una muy provocativa.

– Con permiso. – Hablé la morena retirándose sin esperar las disculpas de la azabache.

La ojiazul estaba estupefacta por el físico de la mujer que se había cruzado por incidente.

– ¡Entra ya! – Le ordenó Damien.

Ella giró a verlo y estaba deteniendo reporteros que querían respuestas sobre la última publicación de Alya en su blog AdriNette. Su amiga había obtenido la exclusiva de que los chicos ya estaban juntos oficialmente, es por ello que no pensaban dar más explicaciones al mundo más allá de la que sus lentes pudieran captar.

Su rostro expresó un poco de cansancio y entro al pequeño lugar. Adrien ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para cargarla, dándole una vuelta y finalizando con un beso suave. La hija de los panaderos estaba inmensamente feliz, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No tenía palabras para todo lo hermoso que le pasaba.

– Buen día, princesa. – Saludó el joven.

– Buen día, cariño. – Respondió ella extendiendo la bolsa.

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron por el presente. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos, lo abrió para maravillarse con tan perfecto trabajo artesanal en la ropa que sostenía.


	46. ¿Adrien Agreste hospitalizado?

_**¿Adrien Agreste hospitalizado?**_

.

.

Ese día había sido demasiado estúpido salir sólo a recoger un paquete de accesorios a la paquetería que quedaba a unas cuadras del taller solo. Había sido estúpido querer cortar camino yendo por calles menos vigiladas. Había sido estúpido creer que se podía defender con facilidad de un estúpido que estaba amenazando a su novia y a él.

Ahora estaba en el hospital, sufriendo un lavado mecánico e inyecciones contra el tétanos porque su pierna había sido perforada con un cuchillo barato, uno que estaba oxidado.

Horas atrás, por su necedad había salido y durante su recorrido alguien había enterrado aquella arma en su pierna tan profundamente que se quedó ahí atorada. El grito llamó la atención y permitió que llegaran a atenderle con rapidez, en unos minutos ya estaba siendo transportado a los servicios de urgencia.

El medico tuvo que hacerle una radiografía apenas llegó, ya que estaban preocupados de que una rama hacía le hubiera dañado el hueso y eso causara algún tipo de fractura, pero no pasó nada más. Además, debía de verificar que ninguna vena o arteria importante fuera dañada, cosa que por suerte tampoco pasó. Lo único malo que pasó fue que la hoja de aquel objeto se rompió dentro del músculo, así que la extracción fue muy trabajosa.

Cinco horas después de todo aquello podía ser dado de alta y llevado a su hogar. Avanzó por los pasillos con ayuda de muletas, siendo recibido por su padre, Nathalie, los guardaespaldas, su novia y los padres de su novia.

– ¡Adrien! – Marinette corrió a su encuentro, se detuvo y lo abrazó con suavidad por el cuello. – ¿Estás bien?

– Si, no te preocupes. – Respondió el gesto con una mano.

– Adrien, Marinette

– Padre.

– ¿Señor?

– He hablado con los padres de Marinette. – Señaló a los mencionados. – A partir de ahora se tomarán varias medidas con ambos.

– Lo que menos queremos es que más de estas cosas sucedan. – Intervino Tom Dupain.

– Entendemos... – Habló la joven pareja al unísono, con cierta tristeza.

– Chicos, no crean que se separaran o algo así. – Dijo el peliblanco con tranquilidad. – Pero tendremos que buscar a esa persona que está causando tantos problemas.

– Mari, mi pequeña Mari. – Suspiró la mujer de origen chino. – Estarás viviendo en la casa de los Agreste hasta que esto se calme.

– ¿QUÉ?

Esto estaba siendo un sueño muy bonito dentro de una pesadilla horrible. No sabían cómo sentirse con toda esta noticia.

– Tendrán ciertas restricciones. – Los fulminó una seria mirada. – La más importante es que no saldrán, tendrán que trabajar en casa. Además de que nada de pasarse de listos para dormir juntos.

El carmín invadió los rostros de todos, pero los adultos pudieron disimularlo.


	47. Llegada a la mansión Agreste - Parte 1

_**Llegada a la mansión Agreste – Parte 1**_

.

.

A pesar de la oportunidad que representaba para ellos el estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo por una temporada, no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza lo que había orillado a sus padres a tomar esta iniciativa.

Para Marinette era bastante más difícil pues tendría todas las restricciones de salir incluso al patio; ahora se trataba de un ave encerraba en una inmensa jaula, sólo pudiendo contemplar todo desde enormes ventanales que rodeaban cada habitación.

Adrien por su parte, ya estaba acostumbrado a una vida así. Ese estilo de vida lo tuvo desde que su madre murió hasta que su padre se compadeció de él y le concedió el permiso de estudiar fuera de casa. Seguro ahora mismo se estaba planteando si había sido buena idea dejarlo salir hace tres años.

Si él no hubiera salido, no hubiese conocido a su novia, mucho menos ella se hubiera enamorado de su persona. En absoluto hubieras llegado a ser amigos, definitivamente no habría sido su musa y nunca se hubieran convertido en la pareja que ahora mismo eran.

No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía culpable por todo esto. Si ellos no hubieran llegado a esto, probablemente ella no hubiera tenido un intento de secuestro y él no hubiera sido herido por un loco que estaba obsesionado con la azabache.

Justo ahora estaba solo en su habitación, dándole vueltas a todo este asunto. Sin poder comunicarse con su chica ya que había pedido que toda la tarde la dejaran sola, quería estar sola en el inmenso cuarto que le proporcionaron. ¿Ella estaría sufriendo o algo así?

– ¿Adrien? – Llamó del otro lado de la puerta su padre.

– Pasa. – Habló sin moverse de su cama, donde estaba acostado.

– Vengo a dejarte algo. – En sus manos llevaba un pequeño paquete agujereado. – También iré a dejarle algo a Marinette.

– ¿Y eso?

– Ábrelo. – El rubio sólo torció la boca. – Nos vemos en una hora para la cena.

Cerró la puerta y el chico enseguida notó que algo dentro de la caja se movía. Su corazón dio un pequeño salto y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió para cruzarse con un pequeño gato negro, con el que compartía el color de ojos.

Aquel pequeño ser le maulló, cosa que emocionó por completo al modelo. Buscó la placa que ya llevaba puesta en un collar, la cual citaba el nombre de _"Plagg"_ ; era el mismo nombre que le dijo a su madre que le pondría a su primera mascota. Su padre lo había recordado y le había concedido aquel pequeño detalle en ese momento para alegrarlo.

Junto al minino venían dos documentos para que el chico firmara: una carta de adopción y el acta.


	48. Llegada a la mansión Agreste - Parte 2

_**Llegada a la mansión Agreste – Parte 2**_

.

.

Por su parte, la joven de ojos azules no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida, todos esos cambios repentinos que estaba viviendo. A cada segundo se repetía que podía soportar todo eso, pero cada vez era más difícil.

Al final los paparazzi fueron lo que menos le importaban, Chloé y Nath ya no significaban nada con respecto a la persona que los amenazaba y que había llegado a atentar contra la vida e ambos. Si ella no se hubiera enamorado de Adrien, nada de esto hubiera sucedido entre ellos, nunca lo hubieran lastimado y no estaría de nuevo en ese encierro del que tanto le había costado salir. ¿Era probable que el empresario Agreste ahora mismo se arrepintiera de la decisión que hace tres años había tomado?

Eso era lo que no la dejaba en paz, lo que la estaba haciendo llorar mientras observaba el basto cielo por el enorme ventanal de aquella habitación. Se sentía culpable de todo lo que pasaba en la vida de aquellos cercanos a ella.

Observó su teléfono que estaba sobre la blanca cama, se sentía un poco más por no poderle avisar a su mejor amiga, pero le había pendido que se tomaran las medidas necesarias para que todo este cambio fuera lo más discreto posible.

– Soy una tonta... – Corrió al baño a lavarse un poco la cara, quitando la resequedad que le dejaron las lágrimas que había recorrido su rostro. – Calma. – Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta – Voy.

Secó su rostro con una toalla que estaba en el lugar y fue directo a atender. Frente a ella apareció la persona que tanto admiraba, por su trabajo en el mundo de la moda, con una caja con agujeros. ¿De qué se trataba?

– Espero que esta habitación no te incomode, se arregló deprisa y es por ello que casi todo es de color blanco. – Habló con dulzura el varón.

– No se preocupe, está muy bien. – Sonrió ella. – Además es un maravilloso detalle que haya incluido cosas para trabajar en diseños.

– Es importante que tú también vayas aprendiendo del negocio. Así podrás ayudar a Adrien en el futuro.

– ¿Eh? – Su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

– Bueno, te dejo esto. – Le entregó la caja. – Nos vemos en la cena.

Así como llegó, se retiró. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó el movimiento de la caja hasta que unos maullidos le llamaron la atención. Bajó con cuidado aquel paquete y dentro de él estaba una hermosa gatita pelirroja, con enormes ojos negros. Junto a ella estaba su documentación y una nota de sus padres: donde le daban a _"Tikki"_ con mucho amor.


	49. Cena casi familiar

_**Cena casi familiar**_

.

.

El humor de ambos se había reestablecido un poco con la llegada de aquellos felinos a sus vidas. Justo cuando bajaban al comedor, se encontraron, siendo acompañados cada uno por sus mascotas que apenas se encontraron comenzaron a tener un cariño entre ellos. Eso hizo que los jóvenes sonrieran con ternura y sin temor a nada se tomaron de las manos hasta llegar a la mesa donde los esperaban Gabriel Agreste y sus tres empleados.

Nadie decía nada, pero para evitar la tensión se había colocado un poco de música de fondo. Eso relajó de muchas formas a la joven pareja que sentía que sobre sus hombros estaba cayendo una especie de sentencia sobre lo que todo mundo creía que buscarían hacer al vivir juntos.

– Quiero que entiendan las razones por las que se tomaron estas medidas. – Pronunció serio el cabeza de familia. – Esta también será una oportunidad para apresurar el trabajo que tienen en puerta, no lo desperdicien.

– Estaremos bien. – Respondió seguro de sí su primogénito. – ¿Verdad Marinette?

– ¡Claro! – Anunció ella feliz.

– Samuel* y yo nos encargaremos de la búsqueda de esa persona. – Habló el guardaespaldas castaño. – Estaremos trabajando junto a la policía y un par de detectives. Por favor, cualquier asunto extraño, notifíquenlo inmediatamente a Nathalie.

– Sí. – Afirmaron al unísono los chicos.

– Por otra parte, recuerden que esto no es una fiesta de pijamas. – Los reprendió ligeramente el diseñador de alta costura. – Deben de cumplir con sus tareas normales a horas adecuadas a menos que sea urgente. Además de que no deberían de andar merodeando por la noche.

El ambiente se puso tensó por lo que el mayor trataba de decir.

– Ustedes son casi adultos, saben lo que hacen. – Los miró enternecido. – Yo sé lo que es vivir un amor de juventud... – Suspiró recordando a su amada esposa. – Yo no les prohibiré verse a escondidas en la noche o alguna locura así, sólo les pido que sean prudentes por la situación que se está suscitando ahora mismo.

La pareja asintió con algo de carmín en sus mejillas, pero comprendía de alguna forma al mayor que intentaba ser lo menos estricto posible.

Él comprendía que la situación por la que estaban pasando no era algo que todas las personas vivieran a diario. Ellos ahora eran figuras públicas, personas que más de una vez serían acosadas por simple morbo del pópulo. Era ahora cuando debían de acostumbrarse a esto o en un futuro podrían pasar cosas más complejas y no podrían resolverlas.

La plática de sobremesa no se extendió demasiado, todos necesitaban descansar de un día tan ajetreado y el chico rubio ahora necesitaba cambiar sus vendajes adecuadamente con la ayuda de su novia.

Digamos que estoy de humor y de una vez subo el capítulo 49 de este fanfic :'3 Awww... Nunca pensé en llegar tan lejos en este fanfic 3 Los quiero mucho y gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado con este trabajo uvu)r

Nos vemos la próxima semana en el capítulo 50: _"Especial: La primera noche juntos"_. ¡Buen día a todos!

NOTA: Si, yo digo que el guardaespaldas gorilón de Adrien se llama Samuel XD Si alguien está leyendo _"Descubriendo nuestra sexualidad"_ ya lo sabían :v


	50. Especial: La primera noche juntos

_**Especial: La primera noche juntos**_

.

.

Aquella noche era claramente diferente a las demás, sólo una pared estaba separando a los jóvenes entre ellos. No era que tuvieran algún tipo de deseo como el que Gabriel Agreste les había insinuado, sólo quería abrazarse, hablar largo y tendido sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Marinette quería poder llorar en el hombro del chico que le había robado su corazón. Quería derramar las lágrimas que él no estaba dejando salir, quería mostrar que dentro de esa aparente debilidad estaba una fortaleza que no la dejaba caer. Anhelaba poder decirle lo que sentía, que gracias a esos sentimientos ella era feliz. Que se sentí capaz de afrontar todo por él, por lo que sentían.

Mientras tanto Adrien solo pensaba y pensada, dejándose llevar por los males que aquejaban sus vidas. Le era difícil no pensar en las posibilidades de que algo le sucediera a su musa, todo por ser un tonto incapaz de protegerla.

Se levantó, tomó algunas cosas de su guardarropa y salió camino al gimnasio de su casa. Pasó por el frente de la habitación en la que estaba encerrada su novia, por un instante quiso tocar para pedirle que le acompañara así como su nuevo gato lo estaba haciendo, pero prefirió continuar, no quería que sus tontas emociones la molestaran.

Llegó a la habitación llena de diferentes aparatos para cambiarse a una ropa un poco más deportiva. Encendió el estéreo que ahí se encontraba, conectó una memoria y la música comenzó a invadir aquel espacio que no solía ser muy usado por los varones de la familia Agreste por puras cuestiones de tiempo.

El felino negro se molestó con la música que su dueño escuchaba, es por ello que mejor salió de ahí con el motivo de buscar a su compañera de especie. Salió por la ventana del gimnasio y volvió entrar a la mansión por la ventana del cuarto de la joven peliazul, la compañera de Tikki.

Apenas entró, los maullidos de ambos no se hicieron esperar. Parece que se estaban comunicando con la chica de coletas, intentando que hiciera algo que ellos querían. Ella simplemente pensó que querían algo de comer ya que estaban rascando la puerta; no sabía exactamente donde quedaba la cocina, pero confiaba que ellos pudieran abrirle camino en aquel lugar desconocido.

Tan pronto abrió la puerta, los dos animalitos salieron corriendo a brincos mientras la franco-china los perseguía.

– ¡Tikki! – Intentó llamarla sin resultado.

No sabía de donde había salido aquel gato negro, pero recordó que Adrien le había contado en su carta sobre un pequeño presente que le haría su padre con el tema de las mascotas. ¿Ese pequeño sería de él?

Ambos mininos se escondieron tras una puerta, por lo que la joven no dudo en abrirla para buscarlos. Apenas entró notó que era un gimnasio y que a un costado de ella estaba levantando pesas, sólo portando una bermuda y su playera empapada en el cuello. El rojo invadió rápidamente su rostro, ocultándolo detrás de sus manos.

– ¡Marinette! – Él también estaba sorprendido, pero no se sintió demasiado apenado. Después de todo ya había modelado sin camisa y estaba seguro que ella lo había visto. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Y-yo venía siguiendo a Tikki... – Agachó su cabeza para no verlo secarse el sudor.

– ¿Tikki?

– Es mi gatita.

– ¿Tú también tienes un gato? – Se colocó la playera húmeda.

– S-sí. – Levantó la mirada. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué si yo también? ¿Eso quiere decir que el gato negro que se metió por mi ventana era tuyo?

– ¿Plagg se metió por tu ventana? – Suspiro. – Primer día y ya está causando problemas.

– Je, je, no te preocupes, no fue nada serio.

– ¿Dónde estará?

Apenas dijo esas palabras, los animalitos comenzaron a maullar acercándose a sus respectivos dueños. Sin pensarlo, cada uno los cargó para acercarse un poco más.

– Parece que estos traviesos quieren estar juntos. – Rio la de ojos zafiro.

– Parece que quieren copiarles a sus dueños. – Agregó el rubio. – Será mejor sentarse. – Señaló una banca donde había colocado sus cosas.

Marinette prefirió sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el piso, usando como respaldo la banca. Por otra parte, Adrien si sentó en donde indicó, tomó una toalla y limpió su piel del sudor, al igual de que empezó a beber agua de una botella que había llevado.

No querían hablar mucho de lo que estaban viviendo, pero no podían seguir comportándose de esa forma. Actualmente una pareja y uno de los puntos más importantes era la comunicación para no dar paso a malas interpretaciones o problemas entre ellos. Y este era un tema muy serio, que los implicaba a los dos de una forma que no era necesariamente como querían.

– Lamento que estemos pasando por esto. – Comenzó el varón. – Sé que esto no es culpa de ninguno de los dos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme como el que comenzó el problema al invitarte a participar como mi musa. Si esta fama no te hubiera afectado, nos hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas.

– Adrien... – Le pellizco ligeramente la pierna más cercana a ella. – No digas esas tonterías.

– ¡Hey! – Respondió revolviéndole el pelo a su novia. – ¿Por qué?

– Entiendo que esto no es muy agradable y que incluso nuestras familia y amigos cercanos la están pasando algo mal, pero es muy importante que nosotros estamos juntos. Somos felices, aun si estas personas intentan separarnos o incluso atacarnos de forma física. Confió que tendremos los medios para protegernos e incluso para no involucrarnos más que personas de ese calibre. – Se giró y le sonrió. – Además, veamos el lado bueno: podremos vernos todos los días hasta que esto dure.

Él tragó de forma pesada, tenía razón. Estaban felices aun dentro de este embrollo y podían seguir siéndolo después de ellos. La abrazó sin pensarlo, ella tenía sea habilidad de apaciguar su mente, haciéndolo entrar razón de su realidad es por eso y otras cosas más que la amaba tanto.

Tomó la barbilla de la chica para que esta girara su rostro, así lo hizo y pudo darle un fino beso en sus labios un poco resecos por el llanto que había tenido hacía unas horas. Ella se sintió plena, protegida por aquel joven que le entregaba lo mejor de su vida, todo su amor, talento y confianza. Lo amaba como era, lo apoyaría en todas sus locuras.

Era un gesto mínimo para todo lo que sentían.

El muchacho bajó de su lugar y se sentó junto a su chica. Ella se acomodó en su hombro y él en la cabeza de ella, querían descansar juntos un poco de tiempo. Mientras hablaban un poco de los cambios en su vida diaria a partir de mañana se quedaron dormidos por un rato hasta que sus mascotas les anunciaron que era hora de ir cada uno a su habitación.

Se levantaron perezosamente, pero al notar que eran las dos de la mañana se apresuraron a ir al pasillo en que estaban sus habitaciones. Adrien despidió a la joven en la puerta de su nuevo cuarto blanco al darle un beso en la mejilla, como respuesta la fémina le dio otro en la mejilla.

Los felinos también se separaron con sus respectivos dueños, quienes ya se sentían más aliviados. Estaban un poco adoloridos por la posición en la que estuvieron sentado en el gimnasio, así que apenas cada uno entró a su cama, se quedó profundamente dormido.

¡Muchas gracias por que hemos llegado hasta aquí! Este es oficialmente el capítulo número 50 (contando capítulos normales y especiales). De verdad, les agradezco todo el apoyo, las lecturas y comentarios que dejan en cada uno de estos momentos.

Escribiré un spin-off de este fic donde tengan relaciones en la mansión Agreste. No lo publicaré aquí y lo subiré después, así que no desesperen o no subo nada :(

Pásenla bien... ¡Saludos!


End file.
